


A Mastered Pack

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Derek Hale, Dominance, Dominate Stiles!, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Licking, Lube, M/M, Magic Stiles!, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Public Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all look down on him, he's the token human, the side kick, to be pushed aside and tossed away when ever they want to make time to go on dates or get laid.  Well he's had enough!  It's high time they learned why NO ONE WALKS ALL OVER A STILINSKI!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Identifying the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dear friend to thank for the inspiration for this story. SymChaosBec this is inspired by you.

Stiles was fuming as he threw his stuff in his room and slammed his door, thankful his father wasn’t home to hear the ruckus he was making as he stormed through the house.  Four long weeks ago he rescues their parents and Alison, four long weeks of not a damn thing changing.  He was still Stiles, why should anyone respect him.  He willingly sacrifices himself to try to save his dad.  Taints his heart.  Nearly dies trying to get to the meeting point.  And then has to save the day by himself.  And no one seems to care or even want to be able to acknowledge that he’s done anything out of the ordinary.  No one.  So fuck them all.

 

He locks his bedroom door and pulls the window down and locks it before drawing the shades.  He doesn’t need any werewolves knowing what he was up to.  Turning on the ultrasonic sound file he has for situations where he needs to be alone and block out werewolf hearing, Stiles opens the secret compartment he put into his room ages ago.  It used to house his porn collection, but since he’d taken up learning to be an emissary from Deacon, he hadn’t had room for the porn to stay in the hiding place.  Though his dad had seen the porn laying out he never said a word and didn’t tease Stiles about it.  His dad at least knew the boy needed his space right now.

 

Taking the herbs out and logging onto the internet he quickly formulated a plan to get even with all of them and make them finally see him as something other then the token human who was there to help in emergencies but be dumped like he was worthless when ever better plans came along.  He worked for a couple hours, blending together the things he would need for his plan.  He noticed his phone vibrating and hit the speaker phone button.

 

“What?”

 

“Hey.. I’m a couple blocks away from your place.” Scott’s voice sounded from the small phone.

 

“I’m almost done.  I’ll turn it off in about 12 minutes.  Then you can come over.” Stiles looked around and wondered if he could start now.

 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay over at my place tonight.  We haven’t had a sleep over in forever and I figured you could use a little pack bonding.” Scott sounded a little more chipper.

 

“Translation, as the alpha you just now realized I’ve been having a shitty four week stretch and you’re hoping inviting me to stay over will make up for it.” Stiles said bluntly at his phone.

 

“Do I get points if I noticed before Alison said something?” He could hear Scott’s puppy dog face through the phone.

 

“Yes you get points for that.” Stiles smiled.  “How many have noticed?” Stiles started putting things away.

 

“I think just about everyone’s noticed you’re unhappy about something.” Scott’s shrug was audible.

 

“About something?” Stiles questioned.

 

“I’m loosing points for not knowing why you’re unhappy exactly aren’t I.” Scott sighed.

 

“Some.  But you’ll make them up.  You always do.” Stiles smiled.  “Tell you what.  You stay there and I’ll meet you after I shower.  Don’t want to offend delicate wolf noses with smells they can’t handle.” Stiles knew he’d gotten Scott to blush with that.  “Even though they’re covered in them themselves and can smell it on each other, but never give each other a hard time about it.  No it’s just Stiles who gets picked on for smelling like he uses his right hand all the time.” Stiles stopped as he realized how bitter he sounded.

 

“Your really pissed off.” Scott noted.

 

“Yeah.  I was pissed off three weeks ago.  Two weeks ago I hit livid.  Last week I was out right mad.  This week, I’m in the fuck you all part of my rage.” Stiles commented.

 

“Crap.”

 

“Yeah.  But hey, we’ll hang out and maybe one of you superhuman jack asses will pick up on why exactly I’m pissed off, and then maybe you’ll start doing something about it.  Or maybe nothing will get done about it and Stiles will just fade away.” Stiles hung up the phone then, knowing he sounded like he was bitching more then anything now.  He quickly showered, and made sure that his new prize was wrapped in something that would obscure the smell from the wolves.  A half hour later he was packed, showered, and walking up to where Scott had parked his car.

 

“I’m sorry?” Scott offered.

 

“Good start McCall.  Good start.” Stiles got into the car.

 

“I’m not going to like what you’re going to do to get even am I.” Scott sighed heavily.

 

“Probably not at first.” Stiles shrugged noncommittally.

 

“How much am I going to hate it?”

 

“About as angry as I am now probably.” Stiles said quietly.

 

“Fuck.” Scott sighed.  “And if I knew what you were mad about, you’d just not go through with this plan, right?”

 

“Yep.  If you know what’s bothering me before we get into your house where the others can maybe clue you in, I wont go through with my plan.”

 

“Good.” Unfortunately after a twenty minute drive Scott didn’t have the faintest clue about what was bugging Stiles this much, so he knew he’d resigned himself to being on the reciving end of Stiles’ mood at some unforeseen moment in time. Trusting it wouldn’t happen with witnesses, he was glad that Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden had already gotten there.

 

“Hey Stiles.” Isaac smiled.

 

“Hey Isaac.” Stiles gave a soft smile before heading into the chips.

 

“You still have no clue what’s bugging him do you.” Aiden pointed out.

 

“Not a clue.  And he’s madder then he was when I broke his ps2 last year.” Scott sighed.

 

“Yeah… he’s been mad enough he hasn’t even talked to me in days.” Isaac frowned.

 

“Have you ever thought about asking him what’s wrong?” Ethan looked at everyone as they turned to him and looked like he’d grown a second head.

 

“Babe, you’ve not known Stiles as long as we have.” Danny patted his arm.  “Four weeks ago if any of us had noticed and talked about it with him we could have defused the situation.  But four weeks in… yeah we’re going to have to deal with what ever he’s come up with to punish us.” Danny looked at Scott.

 

“Hey I’ve known him the longest, and I know he’s got something bugging him.  I just… don’t know what it could be.”

 

“Which is why when I’m good and ready I’ll get even.” Stiles sat down with a bowl of chips.  “Till then quake in fear.” He put a single chip into his mouth ad watched the looks of shock to disbelief fill the other’s faces.  He was eating slowly and calmly, he was clearly angry.

 

“You don’t have to be that controlled Stiles.” Isaac said quietly in Stiles’ ear.

 

“If I don’t control myself I’m liable to act out now.  And I don’t want to ruin you guys’ attempt at making me feel better.  No mater how shitty I feel.” Stiles said politely.  “You guys are trying.  And I count that very highly.  You don’t get what you did wrong, but you get that you did something wrong.  At least you’re that far into it.” He said simply before asking what movies they were watching.

 

“We do have two more guest coming…” Danny bit his lips.

 

“Who else is coming.” Stiles hoped it wasn’t Alison and Lydia.  He wasn’t up to the girls being there right now.

 

“Derek went to the airport to pick up Jackson.” Danny grinned.

 

“D-Derek’s back…” Stiles blushed slightly.

 

“And Jackson.” Scott put his hand on Stiles’ knee.  “You’re not mad because Derek’s been gone are you?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Yes and no.” Stiles replied.  “That’s a small part of it.  And he’s on my shit list too right now.  But mostly this is about what you’ve all done.”

 

“Is it something we’ve all done that’s the same or different for each one of us?” Isaac asked.

 

“It’s variations on a theme.  One theme, just five variations of it in your cases.” Stiles nibbled on the chip he was eating.

 

“You might as well tell us.” Aiden supplied.

 

“Where would the fun be in that?” Stiles got up.  “Hey Scott how was your date with Alison last week?” Stiles asked as he headed to the kitchen

 

“It wasn’t a date.” Scott blushed.  “She called and needed help with something so I came over.”

 

“Oh I know that.” Stiles replied.

 

“Besides, you should have been there, we had a blast.” Scott smiled.

 

“Huh, yeah I probably should have.” Stiles walked out of the room.  “Hey Danny how was date night two days ago?”

 

“It went okay…” Danny paused and looked at Ethan.  He thought back to their last impromptu date night where they’d ended up naked and sweaty in Ethan’s bedroom.  He’d had to blow Stiles off to go to date night but… he’d had to blow Stiles off.  Fuck.

 

“Have any of you hung out with Stiles in the last four weeks?” Danny asked quickly.

 

“Yea- no.” Isaac frowned.

 

“I don’t think any of us have.  Where you supposed to hang out with him and you canceled to help Alison?” Danny looked at Scott.

 

“Yeah but I’ve had to do.. that a lot lately.” He frowned.  “He can’t be mad about that.”

 

“Why not?” Danny supplied.

 

“Because I did that all the time when we were dating.”

 

“Yeah when you were dating.  Now you’re not and you’re still doing it.” Danny sighed.  “And I blew him off to go out with Ethan on a date two days ago… about the sixth or so time in the last four weeks.” He sighed.  “Since about the time Ethan turned me.”

 

“Which I’m glad he brought you into the pack.” Scott smiled.  “but are you saying we all bailed on Stiles for four solid weeks?” Scott’s eyes got wide.

 

“Yeah why?” Danny frowned.

 

“Then he’s going to get even with all of us.  And it’s going to be more extreme because it’s so many people.” He quickly pulled his phone out and texted Alison and Lydia asking if they’d hung out with Stiles.  Both told him they’d planned to but canceled at the last minute.  “Fuck.  All of us have.” They all turned to the kitchen realizing Stiles hadn’t come back after ten minutes.  Drifting in there they saw him sitting at the kitchen table, his head down and his arms obscuring his face.

 

“Stiles….” Scott started.

 

“please just go away.” Stiles sighed heavily, his voice thick with the tears they could hear and smell.

 

“You’re mad because none of us have bailed on you a lot.. right?” Scott asked.

 

“Yes Scott, I’m mad that everyone I care about has had better things to do every single day of the week for four weeks then to hang out with me.  But what’s it matter.  I’m Stiles.  I get to be the token human who wont ever understand how it is for you wolves.  Never mind that I technically died twice in one night, never mind that I saved your mom.  Never mind that I’ve saved everyone in this room at some point.  Nope, doesn’t matter, I’ll always just be Stiles so please just… go watch the movie and let me feel sorry for myself for a little while and then I’ll just go home and be alone till the next emergency.” Stiles’ voice broke.

 

“Stiles you…”

 

“please don’t.” Stiles sighed as they finally left the room.   So they knew.  It wouldn’t change anything.  He was still going through with this.  He heard the door some time later, heard Jackson and Derek come in and everyone talking in a hush about what was going on.  After a long while Jackson came in and put a hand on his shoulder before hugging him.

 

“It’s good to see you again.” He said in a low voice.

 

“yeah?” He looked over at Jackson.

 

“Yeah.” He smiled softly.  “Believe it or not I did miss you.  London was nice, but they don’t have you or the rest of the guys.  I think I’m going to move back.”

 

“Wow.” Stiles blinked as he studied Jackson’s serious face.  “Did you tell…”

 

“Not yet.” Jackson squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.  “If anyone gets what it’s like to be practically alone all the time, it’s me.  So I figured I’d tell you first.” He smiled again.  “So can we watch that movie?” He grinned before leading Stiles back into the front room where everyone sat stunned that Jackson of all people had gotten Stiles to come back in.

 

“Hey.” Stiles said sitting far away from Derek.

 

“Hey.” Derek said back, instantly feeling left out some how because Stiles wasn’t trying to sit with him for a change.  So they settled in to watch the movie.  And as much as he wanted to Stiles couldn’t stay mad at everyone, but it didn’t take two complete hours before Jackson was a dick again about something and Stiles decided that he was going to be included in this.  Several movies, a few cases of pop, and six bags of chips and a few pizzas later everyone was bunking down in different parts of Scott’s house to get some shut eye.  Stiles waited till he could hear Scott was a sleep to start the first part of his plan.

 

He smirked as per usual Scott was down to just his boxers briefs and was laying flat on his back, dead to the world in his sleep.  Swallowing hard Stiles knelt over his best friend and fished his cock and balls out of the fly of his boxer briefs.  Stiles had always admired how hung Scott was.  He used to laugh when they hit puberty about how Scott’s dad used to say he wasn’t man enough for this or that.  But if he’d ever seen his son naked he’d have thought twice about that.  Especially now.  But opening the package he had in his back pack, Stiles sprayed some of the lube on his hand and began to give Scott a first class hand job, stroking every bit of his balls and dick as he brought his friend to full erection.  He knew from handling his own how close Scott was and he toyed with the idea of leaving him unsatisfied but he decided against it and worked Scott over that last little bit before he came in Stiles’ hands.  A little smile for his trouble and he walked out of Scott’s room, leaving his best friend’s big cock out in the open air.

 

He walked across the hall to where Isaac’s room was, creeping in to find Isaac down to sleep pants and nothing else.  He slowly moved Isaac onto his back and tugging the sleep pants under Isaac’s balls began to repeat the process he’d done on Scott.  Isaac woke up in the middle or rather half woke up but Stiles convinced him it was a dream and he went back to sleep.  Isaac wasn’t bad looking and his cock was pretty decently shaped, and it didn’t take long for him to empty his balls for Stiles as well.  He creeped down the hall to the next guest room to find Jackson down to his boxers and out cold, jet lag could be a real bitch to werewolves.

 

Of course it might have also had something to do with the sleep inducing vervain that Stiles had poured into the two litters when he went and got the pops out of the kitchen for everyone.  He smirked to himself as he pulled Jackson’s member out of the fly of his boxers.  He snorted as he thought about how a lot of people thought Jackson was compensating for a small dick, but holding the seven inches of thick cock meat in his hand Stiles knew better.  He worked him over and leaned in and licked the tip slightly, earning a moan from Jackson.  Stiles suckled on the tip while he jerked Jackson off, building up steam till Jackson arched his back in his sleep and came hard in Stiles’ mouth.  He coated the dick head with the lube and left Jackson out like he had the others so far.

 

One by one Stiles found Danny, Ethan, and Aiden, all of them down to their boxers, and he lubed them all up and worked them all off in their sleep.  He couldn’t seem to find Derek till he went downstairs and found him passed out of the sofa, sleeping in his cloths.  Rolling his eyes at Derek he started undressing him.  A part of his mind loving the fact that totally helpless like this Derek wasn’t half bad looking, and once he had his jeans, boots, and boxers off, leaving Derek in nothing but his socks, he looked down right delicious.  Deciding this might be his only chance, Stiles took Derek in his mouth and gave him a blow job sucking on the large swollen uncut member in his throat.  Loving that born werewolves were probably all uncut, Stiles brought Derek off in his mouth, and then lubed up the solid member before admiring his handy work.  Walking back to Scott’s room he was pleased to find Scott’s cock still out and still rock hard.  This was going to teach them all a lesson.  Laying down Stiles went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Later in the morning he was woken up by Scott yelling.  “What the hell!?” He turned over to look at Scott, wide awake, his cock still sticking out, rock hard and pointing to the sky, and his hands unable to get with in three inches of it.  “Dude, I know you’re mad, but… dude!?” He looked at Stiles guessing instantly that this was his doing.

 

“What’s the matter Scott?” Stiles smirked.  “Feeling neglected?”

 

“No, I’m feeling fucking horny.  Get this stuff off of me.”

 

“My Scott, are you asking me for a hand job?” Stiles gave a staged gasped.  “What ever would Alison think of you asking your best friend to jerk you off.”

 

“I meant get the stuff you clearly put on my cock off.” Scott blushed as Stiles cracked up.

 

“No can do buddy.  That says on till you all learn your lessons.”

 

“All… what did you do?”

 

“I decided that it’s time I took a more active role in training you wolves, and show you why me being the token human that everyone just dismisses is not a good thing.” He started packing up his cloths.

 

“But… can’t you do that some other way that doesn’t involve… my dick?” Scott frowned.

 

“Nope.  Needed to take away your ability to jerk off or get off at all to really get your attention.” Stiles finished packing up his things and pulled out a change of cloths.  He took off his shirt and was about to take off his sleep pants when Jackson stormed in, his cock ram rod hard and sticking out of his boxers for the world to see.

 

“STILINSKI!” He yelled.

 

“Ah, Jackson, enjoying your first day back in the states?” Stiles smiled, dropping his sleep pants and changing into a fresh pair of boxers.  He finished getting dressed and then turned back to Jackson who was pointing at his cock.  “Why yes you do have a big cock, not as big as Scott’s over there.” His words drew Jackson’s attention to Scott in a similar condition.

 

“He got you too?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah.  I’m guessing he got us all.” Scott sighed.

 

“Well you’re the alpha, make him fix this!” Jackson demanded.

 

“Yes Alpha Scott, demand me to give the pack sexual release.” Stiles glared at Scott who got wide eyed.  “Exactly.  You want something from me it’s drop what your doing Stiles we need you now.  But when I need someone to talk to… oh well I’m going to try to get in Alison’s pants, or I need to get laid so… sorry stiles… no time to talk MY DICK NEEDS SERVICING.” Stiles picked up his bag and pushed past Jackson.  “So, from now on, your dick doesn’t get servicing till I say.” He walked down stairs, his raised voice waking Derek up, his hands went to cover his nudity only to find he couldn’t actually touch himself and he glared down and then at the other two who were walking around with waving hard ons.

 

“Stiles…” Derek started in.

 

“Not one phone call.” He said, his back to Derek.  “Not one text, phone call, or impromptu visit.  You’ve been back for weeks, you haven’t returned a single call or text, and you haven’t made any attempt to talk to me.  Not since…” He swallowed.  “So you can go to hell too.” He slammed the door.

 

“Not since what?” Scott frowned.

 

“Not since the night he pulled me back together after I killed Boyd…” Derek blushed, not wanting to go into details about how Stiles had comforted him and the pair had made love in the loft while Derek healed, before he curled up and cried next to Stiles who held him all night long.  He’d not been sure what to say or how to act around Stiles so he’d just opted to ignore him instead.  Over the next hour they woke the other boys up to discover they too were trapped in a state of arousal unable to do anything about it.  Some embarrassment later and the realization that they couldn’t wash or rub it off and that cold showers did nothing to help their situation they all drove over to Stiles’ house, when it became clear he was ignoring their calls and texts.  They were almost to the door when they hit a wall of mountain ash.  The barrier was almost a foot thick and they tried hard to get Stiles’ attention.  They waited outside, and surprised the Sheriff with the group waiting outside his house.  He invited them in but they explained about the mountain ash.

 

“What’d you guys do, piss off Stiles together?” They all looked guilty at that and the Sheriff shook his head.  “What’d you do?” They explained and he sighed, asking what Stiles had done.  When they explained it in halting and hushed tones he started laughing.  The Sheriff called his son and asked why there were seven horny werewolves on his front lawn.  Stiles explained everything to his dad.  They talked for a bit and the Sheriff went inside chuckling.  Stiles eventually came out and stood just inside the mountain ash line and crossed his arms.

 

“Dad things I need to hear you out.” He glared at them.

 

“Can you please remove the lube you put on us so we can… take care of our situations?” Scott asked politely.

 

“That was a nice request Scott.  Very well thought out and tactful.  Now try it with out the cloths and I’ll think about it.” Stiles looked at him.  Scott scoffed but realizing that Stiles was completely serious, took his cloths off, not caring that he was standing there buck naked in the open with a throbbing need to get off and repeated his request.  “Naw.  I don’t think so.” Stiles shrugged and Scott gaped at him.  “But I’ll tell you what… you do deserve a reward for that.” He flicked his eyes at Scott and Scott dropped to his knees, the feeling of a hand stroking him off almost too much after being horny all day long.  But as his organ swelled, the feeling stopped.  “You want to cum?” Scott nodded.  “What about the rest of you?” They all nodded heavily.

 

“Then here’s what we’re going to do.  I’m taking Scott tonight.  The rest of you can start trying to come up with a plan to make me choose you tomorrow and the next day.  The lube stays on till I decide other wise, but if you’re good and win my wanting to get you off, you’ll come here, take your cloths off and fold them and when I let you in you’ll put your cloths in a new mountain ash circle and you’ll be mine to do with as I please all night long.” He waved a hand.  “You can come in Scott.?” Scott gathered up his cloths and scampered across the line.  Stiles pointed and he put his cloths in a neat pile where Stiles sealed them with mountain ash.  “Now you can go in and help dad set the table.” He told Scott who hesitated.

 

“Your dad is inside… you want me to… like this?” Scott blushed.

 

“Yes Scott, just like you are.  He already knows you can’t get soft because of my lube.  Now he’s going to know that you’re going to spend tonight pleasing me in any way I can think of and if you’re really good at it, you’ll get to get off.  Till tomorrow boys.” Stiles walked in behind Scott, pushing him a head of him so that when he went inside the Sheriff was treated to full frontal Scott.


	2. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked at just how many people found this as hot as I do. -grins- Don’t be afraid to tell me what you think.
> 
> So... I added a new pairing here. Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski.

Scott blushed hard as he walked into Stiles’ house for the first time naked as the day he was born.  Stiles was behind him, on had no his shoulder, the other on his ass, and with the mountain ash lube, there was no way that Scott could even try to cover himself or attempt to at least hide some of his swollen rode from the Sheriff who stopped setting the table to regard Scott.  
  
“Well you’ve grown a lot.” He chuckled, having seen Scott naked years ago when the boys would bath together.  
  
“Thanks.” Scott looked down, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
“Nothing to be embarrassed about Scott, you got a big dick.” Stiles smiled as he walked around.  “I’m going to go get ready for the next phase of tonight.  Help dad set the table and get supper ready.” Stiles walked off leaving his father and the horny wolf alone in the small kitchen.  
  
“How bad did we screw up?” Scott asked in a low voice.  
  
“He mixed up a magical formula to make you submit sexually to him.” The Sheriff handed Scott the plates.  
  
“So pretty bad….” Scott hung his head.  
  
“I’m not sure how long or how far he’s going to take this.  The benefits of his adhd, he may move on past this soon or he may get hyper focused on this.”  
  
“Yeah… I have a feeling I’m going to loose my virginity tonight.” Scott sighed.  
  
“I thought you and Alison…”  
  
“Yeah, with a girl.  I’ve never…” Scott blushed.  
  
“Well, the key thing to remember is lots of lube, and relax.” The Sheriff went about setting out the flat wear.  
  
“Wait… what?” Scott’s head shot up as he looked at the Sheriff.  
  
“What?  I was young once.” He chuckled.  “Collage is about experimenting and finding yourself.” He went and got the glasses from the cupboard.  
  
“So… you… with a guy?” Scott watched the Sheriff move, listening to his heart beat steady.  
  
“Several guys.  I had a rather long string of guys I was with in collage.” He shrugged.  “It’s actually how I met my wife.” He smiled.  “I got dumped at this party and felt like the world was over and this beautiful woman shows up and starts comforting me.” He grinned.  “She knew I was bi and it worked for us.  Hell lead to some great three ways.” He watched Scott blush.  
  
“I just… I can’t picture you with a guy.” Scott shrugged after a long while.  
  
“I haven’t been with a guy since before Stiles was born.  Not for anything more then a one night stand here and there.” He shrugged.  “I just never thought it was right to bring someone else in after Stiles’ mom died.” He started getting the skillets down.  
  
“Does Stiles know?” Scott asked as he listened to Stiles moving around in his room.  
  
“Naw.  I had your mother give him the sex talk.  I’ve never told him I was with guys in collage.  I have told him I don’t mind if he’s with boys or girls or both.  And he knows I love him.  The little monster just has some issues to work through.” He shrugged.  “I mean hell there’s his crush on you to deal with too.”  
  
“Yeah… wait what?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Yeah part of this is because of his crush on you.  The other part is you abandoned him.  The other part is what ever it was you guys did that let you find us.” The Sheriff stopped and turned.  “I don’t know the particulars.  Deaton told me that it would leave a mark on your hearts.  And I’ve seen my son struggling with depression by throwing himself into something to try to cope.” He poured the oil into the warm pan.  “You’ve had Alison to talk things over with and to cope with.  Stiles has been alone this whole time.” He gave Scott a sharp look to which Scott looked down and nodded.  
  
“Yeah….” Scott felt his shoulders drop as he realized just how bad this was.  After a long pause Scott bit his lip and looked up at Stiles’ dad.  “Can I ask you something… about… you know…” Scott blushed.  
  
“Gay sex?” The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and grinned as Scott blushed.  
  
“Yeah…” Scott scratched the back of his head.  
  
“The irony, my son’s bi and your mother gave him the straight sex talk, you’re … straight?” Scott nodded.  “And I’m giving you the ass sex talk.” He chuckled as he sat down, the steaks in the skillet and needing a few minutes on the first side.  “What’s your question?”  
  
“Were you a top or a bottom?” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“I was versatile.” The Sheriff grinned and Scott frowned.  “Both Scott.” He shook his head.  “I liked to give and get.”  Scott blushed, his mind clearly picturing the Sheriff sucking on a guy’s cock, the image made him feel funny, the sort of funny his rather large porn stash used to make him feel.  
  
“It’s no where near as bad as most straight guys think it is.” He smiled softly.  “So long as you keep yourself cleaned out and lubed and stretched, it’s pretty good actually.”  
  
“Cleaned out?” Scott frowned, sitting down.  
  
“I assume you know the phrase douche.” Scott blushed all the way to his ears.  “I take it you’ve never done that before.” Scott nodded.  “I have a kit if you want to use it.” Scott blushed but nodded.  He walked into the downstairs bathroom and pulled out a hidden box he’d put down behind the cleaning products, he brought it back and showed Scott.  “You fill this bit with water, lube this up, and it goes inside you.  The rest is kind of printed on the box.” Scott nodded, reading the box, blushing as he did.  He took the box into the bathroom and came back a little while later, blushing and biting his lip.  
  
“Problems?” The Sheriff was turning the steaks.  
  
“I… I can’t get it in.” Scott blushed harder as he looked down.  “Can you help me?”  
  
“Sure.” The Sheriff knew he was getting hard from the thought of doing this but tried to push those thoughts out of his head as he followed Scott to the bathroom, crouched behind the nude teen and began slowly fingering him, loosening him up as he lubed him up.  Scott bit his lip and blushed harder as he felt himself relax.  The scent of just how much this was turning the Sheriff on filling the small bathroom.  He wasn't sure if it was his own arousal or the fact that Stiles' dad was getting hot off of working his hole over, but Scott relaxed and felt a shiver run through him.  The Sheriff pulled his fingers out and lubed up the nozzle, before working it into Scott's willing ass.  Scott tried to bite back a moan that erupted deep in his throat as he felt the tip graze his prostate.  "You like that do you?" He chuckled.  "Well just wait till that gets hit by something a lot bigger then the nozzle."  
  
"I... think I have it from here..." Scott blushed, his hands gripping the sink hard.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to check on the steaks and then check on Stiles."  
  
"Sure." Scott's voice shook.  That little bit of ass play had nearly brought him after a day of being so remarkably horny with no ability to take care of it.  But the idea that he could use his ass to get off had never occurred to the mostly straight Scott, at least he figured he was mostly straight because all it had taken was a little fingering and some nozzle play and he'd almost been ready to let Stiles' dad take him right there in their down stairs bathroom.  But with as much experience as the Sheriff had with interrogating and reducing his partners to moaning quivering masses of human flesh, he knew exactly how far he'd pushed Scott.  And a not too small part of him was quite happy he hadn't lost his touch.  True to his word he checked the food and then went up and knocked on Stiles' door.  Stiles told him to come in and he found Stiles mixing things in a small glass bowl while he looked at his father.  
  
"Got tired of looking at Scott naked?" He asked, wondering if he'd crossed a line by involving his father.  
  
"Naw, he's not hard on the eyes... Or the fingers." The Sheriff grinned as Stiles stopped and turned around staring at him.  
  
"It's been a while." He shrugged.  "But I'm glad I haven't completely forgotten how to reduce a guy to a gibbering mess." He chuckled.  
  
"You..." Stiles paused and thought about everything running through his strangely full mind just now.  "You like guys?" Stiles bit his lip.  
  
"Yep.  Have since collage.  Took a lot not to try to convince Scott not to ask you to be shared." He grinned.  "But he's your friend and apparently your plaything for tonight." He shrugged again.  
  
"Would you... Want to share him?" Stiles blushed, the idea of his dad and Scott together doing things to his libido that he felt were too dirty for words.  But a sight he wouldn't be opposed to actually seeing.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a little time alone with him... But the idea of sharing him with you... at the same time..." He grinned.  "I'm not against that either." He walked out of the room, the look on Stiles' face more then enough to let him know that he'd be getting lucky tonight.  He heard Stiles move quickly around his room putting things away and mixing a few things faster in his hurry to get back downstairs and get this party started.  
  
Scott came back out, twenty minutes later after having cleaned himself out as well as he could.  The box had had clear instructions and he was pretty sure he'd followed them.  He walked out of the bathroom and could smell both Stilinskies' arousal wafting around till it practically filled the kitchen with the scent.  They were sitting down after the Sheriff had clearly just finished turning the meat again, babying the steaks to ensure their juiciness.  
  
"So we've been talking." Stiles started.  
  
"About?" Scott blushed, hoping they hadn't been talking about his questions or what he was doing in the bathroom.  
  
"About you and about my dad." Stiles grinned.  "I'm going to take care of the meat in the skillet, I want you to get on your hands and knees under the table and take care of the meat in my dad's pants." Stiles smirked as Scott blushed horribly all across his face and chest.  "Well get to it Scott." Stiles flicked his wrist and Scott gasped, the feeling of fingers stroking along his cock enough to work a moan free from his throat as he hurriedly got under the table, positioning himself between the Sheriff's spread legs, he bit his lip and hoped he could do this right.  Reaching out he put his hand on the mound here and felt himself blush at the idea that he was touching a guy who had baby sat him, bathed him, and had taken him to the ER when ever one of Stiles' plans had gone insanely wrong as they tended to do.  Leaning on instinct that his wolf seemed to have, he nuzzled into the hard mound of flesh and used his face to stir up more lust filled scents from the uniform trousers.  Before his hands reached up and undid the fly on the brown trousers.  He moaned at the smell that hit his nose, stronger now with less clothing between them.  
  
Reaching into the Sheriff's pants he found his tented boxer briefs and began to feel him up through the thin material.  Till he pulled the still cloth encased erection out of the fly, marveling at the size of it and the firmness of it in the black fabric that threatened to spill apart and reveal his prize.  He stroked up and down the hard on in his hand, letting his thoughts go and just focusing on what he liked when he'd been able to jack off.  As he stroked down on last time the button came undone and the large head sprang out in the open.  Swallowing hard at the sight of the long expanse of flesh, Scott leaned in and experimentally kissed the tip, pulling back to lick his lips and the pre cum on his lips.  It wasn't bad.  It kind of reminded him of something he couldn't put his finger on.  He leaned forward, capturing the head in his lips and suckling on it, smiling to himself as he felt the Sheriff's hands come down and card themselves through his hair.  
  
"Fuck his mouth is warm..." The Sheriff moaned as he stroked a hand down to rub affectionately against Scott's cheek.  Scott looked up and smiled around the dick head in his lips and pitched forwards, taking half of the cock into his mouth.  It felt so soft in his mouth as he ran his tongue across it, but so solid as he worked more of it into him.  As he approached the Sheriff's musky crotch he felt his eyes go red with lust as he swallowed the whole prick that was now half way down his throat.  He felt triumphant as he growled around the solid organ, winning himself moans from the man he was blowing.  He liked that.  Liked that he could bring this kind of pleasure to anyone.  And as he pulled back he realized he didn't want to let go of this dick he was sucking.  Quickly diving back down it as fast as his throat would allow him to.  Bottoming out once more balls deep on the Sheriff's fleshy prong he looked over to see Stiles stroking himself through his jeans.  He liked that he was turning on his friend by doing this.  
  
He swallowed around the hard cock in his throat, constricting his wet throat around the Sheriff's needy prick, he could hear the Sheriff's heart and smell his spike in arousal.  He'd never been with a guy but he knew these smells from himself.  Swallowing hard around the Sheriff he felt the cock expand before blast after blast of warm cum shot down his throat as he keep going.  The Sheriff eventually had to push him off, his cock shiny with spit and still hard was too sensitive to keep going.  Scott sat back on his haunches and looked up at the lust blown eyes and flushed face of his best friend's father and knew that he'd caused that.  He felt a great deal of pleasure at that.  
  
"How'd you like your first cock?" The Sheriff panted.  
  
"I think I'm going to be hooked." Scott grinned.  
  
"Good." Stiles said as he pulled his own cock out, Scott didn't have to be told he moved to where he was soon latched on to his best friend's cock for all he was worth, giving him the same treatment his father had just gotten.  Knowing his way around having a cock in his throat know, Scott made short work of Stiles who emptied with a loud moan down his throat.  Scott pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up at Stiles.  "That was fucking hot." Stiles grinned.  
  
"Yeah..." Scott squirmed, his own hard cock still sticking rock hard and unattended out of his crotch.  
  
"Do you think he's earned the right to cum yet?" Stiles looked at his dad.  
  
"I think the blow jobs were a good start.  But I think he needs to get a dick in his ass first." Scott blushed.  "Flip you for it?" He looked at Stiles.  
  
"Heads?" Stiles fished a coin out of his pocket.  
  
"Tails." The Sheriff grinned as he looked at Scott, loving how Scott's ears went a darker shade of red just then.  Flipping the quarter Stiles opened his hand to reveal tails.  
  
"Looks like dad gets to go first." Stiles grinned as Scott blushed and asked how the Sheriff wanted him.  
  
"I want you sitting on my lap facing me right here at the dinner table." He held his hard cock up and Stiles handed a thing of lube to Scott.  Scott blushed as he dipped into the lube and liberally coated the Sheriff's hot cock, before grasping it at the base and strataling the Sheriff's lap before aiming the head against his hole and like he had in the bathroom he focused on relaxing.  He was so busy focusing on keeping his hole loose that he didn't notice when the Sheriff pulled him into a kiss, using one hand to hold him in the kiss, and the other to shove down on Scott's hips, burying himself balls deep in the teen.  Scott moaned into the kiss, his body thrumming with need as he felt his hard cock drag down the work shirt the Sheriff was wearing.  The friction from that little bit of contact and the battering of his prostate as the Sheriff slammed home into his ass, Scott didn't last long after all this foreplay, his leaking prick unloading his swollen nuts against the Sheriff's still dressed chest.  He clung to the man who'd just taken his virginity, his body unready to move.  
  
"We're going to have fun tonight." Stiles grinned as he put a hand on Scott's ass and stroked it, his hand going to the place where his dad's cock joined into Scott's ass and toying with that area, eliciting a shudder from both the men at his kitchen table.  Working two lubed fingers up into Scott around his father's prick Stiles pulled Scott back into a kiss, eating up the moans and whimpers he brought forth as he stretched Scott before positioning his own weeping prick at Scott's already stretched hole.  Scott was about to tell him not to when he slid in and took the air out of Scott's lungs who clung to the pair of them for all he was worth.   It took some doing but soon Scott was bouncing between the father and son pair in his ass, moaning like a bitch in heat and feeling like a slutty whore as they road his ass for all it was worth.  The pain fell away and soon enough Scott's mind was white washed with pleasure, the night moving in a blur and all too soon Scott found himself waking up in Stiles' bed, his best friend balls deep in his ass and a pool of cum under him from where Stiles had spooned and fucked the cum out of his balls.  Scott grinned, kind of glad Stiles had wanted to go at it like bunnies all night long.  He started to move and felt Stiles grip him tight and cum in him.  He blushed harder as he hobbled up to go shower before school.  
  
"Before you shower, go wake dad up with a blow job." Stiles yawned.  "I'll have a present for you when you get back." Stiles pulled the covers around himself and curled back up.  
  
"Okay." Scott got up to give his morning blow job to the Sheriff while Stiles grinned to himself, thinking to himself about how he was going to get the whole pack in a similar way making him hard again as he wondered who would win the challenge today.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments who you want to win next: Derek , Jackson, or Isaac?  
> :::EDIT!:::  
> The contest is OVER!  
> Jackson has won with 8 votes  
> Isaac got 7 votes just at the end of the contest.  
> Derek got 0.... no love for Derek huh. -smiles-
> 
> Chapter 3 is currently on page 2. It'll hopefully get posted either tonight or tomorrow. I'm working on it bit by bit.


	3. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your votes have spoken. Jackson is the star of this chapter. -smiles-  
> And now we have Jackson Whitmore/Sheriff Stilinski and Jackson Whitmore/OMCs as well as Derek Hale/OMCs and Sheriff Stilinski/Wes(omc)

Scott blushed, the taste of Stiles’ dad’s cum still fresh in his mouth as he tried to walk with Stiles’ surprise in his ass.  The vibrating butt plug made him want to walk bow legged, but so did the still healing sex-a-thon he had last night at Stiles’ place.  He wasn’t exactly sure what the future held, but absently as he felt the plug grace his prostate, he kind of hoped it’d have both of the Stilinski men in him again soon.  The other wolves were all gathered out on the field talking when Scott walked up, his gate severely affected by the plug the others frowned as he walked up and blushed.

 

“What’d he do?” Derek growled.

 

“Let me cum.  In the middle of it all.” Scott grinned.  “So I’ve got to wait for a couple of you to get your turn before I can start playing again.” Scott sighed.  “On that note.” He flipped through his phone till he got to a saved message and played it.

 

“Okay wolves, it’s time you learn to be resourceful.  The person who gets to cum today is the one who can get three pictures of himself giving head to another guy, each picture has to be a DIFFERENT dick in his face.  And the third cock to be sucked has to be my dad’s in the police station TODAY.” Stiles voice played out of Scott’s phone.  “Who ever manages to get that done first wins for today and gets to cum tonight after waiting outside my house buck naked and waiting.” The recording stopped.

 

“He can’t be serious.” Aiden’s shoulders slumped.

 

“Well we both have pictures like that….” Danny looked at Ethan.

 

“Yeah.  But neither of us has sucked off the Sheriff.” Ethan frowned.

 

“Be careful when you do, he REALLY blows a load when he busts a nut.” Scott rubbed his jaw, stopping when he realized everyone was staring at him curiously.

 

“What?” Jackson asked in a nonplused expression.

 

“Well we got to talking and his dad… likes guys… and hasn’t had any since Stiles was born… and… well Stiles decided his dad needs to get laid as much as he does….” Scott blushed as they all just up staring at him.

 

“You slept with him… and his dad?” Isaac frowned.

 

“Yes?” Scott blushed.

 

“Did Stiles bottom?” Derek’s eyes flashed blue.

 

“No.  He… um… he topped.” Scott blushed furiously.

 

“Good.” Derek stormed off the field, stopping a random teen, yanking his pants down and started sucking his cock, his camera already out.

 

“Oh like HELL am I loosing to him.” Jackson growled as he took off towards the school.  He grabbed two of his friends and hulled them into the locker room, before ordering them to take their pants off.  He looked at their dicks, noticing the clear difference in coloring and size he set about sucking them off one after the other, getting clear photos of his mouth around their cocks by letting them take the photos.  He finished the two of them off; he wasn’t exactly new to the idea of having a dick in his mouth.  Years ago Danny had agreed to help him with his home work if he gave head.  It’d been a joke right up till the moment Jackson surprised Danny with a blowjob and then asked for his geometry notes.  He’d never told anyone that he’d watched loads of gay porn and bought a dildo to train on before he ever sucked on Danny.  But like everything in his life, he lived to excel at it.  He’d had to work on that over the years, but spending a day with his nuts feeling heavier then they had since before Junior High, Jackson was slipping into old habits right now.

 

He knew it’d take Derek time to find another guy to suck off so Jackson quickly drove to the police station, completely skipping class, to find he’d beaten everyone else to the station.  Smirking to himself he walked in and asked to see Sheriff Stilinski.  He got right in and found he couldn’t quite look at the man with out blushing now, partly because of last night and partly because of what Scott had let slip.  Feeling self conscious he bit his lip and sat down.

 

“I take it this is over the contest?” The Sheriff crossed his arms as Jackson blushed deeply.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?” The Sheriff quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Yes… sir?” Jackson felt his face getting hotter.

 

“That’s a start.  Take your cloths off.” Jackson looked up sharply at that.  “You don’t want to ruin your cloths and have to wear my cum stains all day do you?” Jackson blushed and hook his head, pausing he thought about it for a second and made a move to lock the door.  “I didn’t tell you to lock it.  I told you to get naked Jackson.” Jackson blushed and stopped, hanging his head he toed off his shoes, while he pulled his shirt over his head.  Dropping the shirt over the chair arm, before undoing his belt and taking his jeans off, draping them with his shirt he stood there in just his boxers and his socks before lowering the boxers and flashing his ass to the Sheriff.  Then he crouched and pulled off his socks, he took off his watch and sat all of that on the chair before turning around and facing the Sheriff.  “Nice.” The Sheriff grinned.  “I can see why you’ve been so damn cocky all these years.” He smiled.  “I’d tell you to play with yourself, but if you could do that you wouldn’t be here.” He brought Jackson’s attention down to his own hard throbbing member begging for attention.  “Stiles sent you for a blow job picture right?” Jackson nodded.  “Then you better get to work.” He hulled out his own over sized tube of man flesh from his work pants and fished his balls out as well.  Jackson’s mouth fell open and he suddenly wondered about Scott’s revealed secrets about having taken that monster up his ass the night before.

 

He felt his flair of competition rear it’s head, because if Scott could suck this mammoth cock, then he could too.  Dropping to his knees he grasped the hard cock in front of him and began licking at the tip.  He’d never seen a dick this big let alone tried to suck it.  He worried absently about the sheer thickness of it but as he put the Sheriff into his mouth, he felt a charge of something he simply didn’t have words for.  He surged forward swallowing as much of the mighty prick as he could.  He was busy polishing the pole when the door opened and a man walked in.

 

“Hey Chief…. Do… do you know there’s cloths laying on your office chair?” The guy who couldn’t be more then maybe twenty two stared at the clothing laying there.

 

“Yeah, they belong to this cock sucking badge bunny down here.” The Sheriff pointed and the deputy looked over the desk to find a blushing bare ass naked Jackson sucking along on the Sheriff’s cock.  He seemed to be transfixed watching Jackson work.

 

“Isn’t that Jackson Whitmore?” The deputy couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“Yep, the little cock slut just can’t get enough of cop cocks.” The Sheriff leaned back enjoying the blow job and the look of utter shock and lust on the Deputy’s face.  “Leave the door open a little and why don’t you come join us.  I’m sure he’d be more then willing to offer you his back end.” Jackson just blushed harder but nodded and raised his ass as if to say come and get it to the man he couldn’t quite make out.  Jackson blushed as he felt the Deputy move behind him, even squirmed a little when a tentative finger tested his hole.  But finding it try didn’t deter the horny Deputy; no he simply crouched down and in one move earned a gasp from Jackson’s throat as he began to eat Jackson out.  Quivering from the sheer pleasure of it Jackson had no choice but to keep sucking the Sheriff’s cock.  Jackson was about to suggest the guy stick it in when he heard a condom being torn open and a small package of lube being dived up between slicking his spit shined hole and the pole sticking out of the Deputy’s uniform pants.

 

Jackson didn’t see the first dick to enter his ass but he sure as hell felt it take his virginity as it bottomed out in one smooth fucking stroke.  Jackson let out a bit of a scream but it just caused him to take more of the Sheriff’s over sized cock down his throat.  He looked up and realized the Sheriff was taking a picture of his face, but also doing something else with his phone.  Then he heard Stiles’ voice.

 

“You make a good little whore Jackson.” Stiles laughed.  “You win tonight.” Jackson felt like something loosened around his cock as he began to empty his load on the Sheriff’s office floor.  Shuddering at his release he felt himself go limp, his whole body boneless as the two using him finished up.  Afterwards there was the awkward moment when Jackson was bare ass naked and made to lick up his mess on the floor before being allowed to finally get dressed while the two police officers watched him carefully, even going so far as to confiscate his boxers.  Jackson felt the tightness and the fullness returning to his cock and his balls as he walked out of the station, he’d earned one orgasm, but Stiles still had plans for him that night.  Rubbing his swore ass he gingerly sat in his porches and drove back to school.

 

Unbeknownst to Jackson Stiles forwarded the three pictures of Jackson with dicks in his mouth to the rest of the pack, and also included a lovely video of Jackson cuming like an unkinked fire hose while an unknown guy fucked his ass.  Most of the pack just accepted that Jackson won.  The only one really pissed off was Derek who got the pictures as he finished sucking his second cock of the day.  Finding willing guys to get sucked hadn’t been hard.  Finding one who would let him photograph the deed was another story entirely.  Derek growled and the guy pulled up his jeans and took off running.  The rest of the day held a little teasing from the rest of the pack for Jackson but soon enough he found himself standing outside Stiles’ house, his cloths folded and placed in the circle outside the house.  He probably sat out there thinking about how his life had changed so much when Stiles showed up forty minutes later to let him in.

 

“Fuck your ass it amazing.” Stiles grinned as he watched Jackson’s ass flex.

 

“Never knew you were an ass man.” Jackson grinned.

 

“I never really had a chance to just stair before.” Stiles reached out and stroked the warm globes squeezing as he did, Jackson’s smirk was a little annoying but he knew he was turning Stiles on now.  The smell of it filling the kitchen.  “Front’s not half bad either.”

 

“How did none of us ever know you were attracted to us?” Jackson frowned.

 

“I honestly don’t know.  Maybe you just assumed it was me being a horny teenager.” Stiles shrugged before sitting down.

 

“What’s up?” Jackson frowned.

 

“This would have been so much easier if you’d been a complete dick about things.” Stiles signed.

 

“Not sure what to do about me being nice, or you wanted to punish me and I’m making it hard by not being the old me?” Jackson leaned down and rubbed Stiles’ back.

 

“Both?” Stiles sighed but smiled.  “I just… I know we’re doing this challenge thing and only one of you guys a night.. but still NO calls to hang out today?” Stiles crossed his arms petulantly.

 

“I think they thought you wanted alone time with each of us.”

 

“Maybe at first.” Stiles sighed.  “I mean… I’m still pissed off at them.  But…” Stiles sighed.

 

“You know Danny and Ethan were talking about trying to blow your dad earlier.” Jackson smiled.  “They had the photos they needed they just needed one with him.” Stiles turned and looked at him and chuckled.

 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”  Stiles laughed.

 

“You want surprising.  I didn’t know Derek needed to get off that bad.” Jackson chuckled.

 

“What?” Stiles frowned.

 

“Yeah we got your message from Scott and Derek tore off the field, yanked some guy’s pants down and blew him on the edge of the field this morning.”

 

“oh.” Stiles sighed as he put his head down and glared at the table.

 

“And why do I get the sense that you kind of wanted him to win?” Jackson watched Stiles for a moment.

 

“No.  I’m glad it was you.” Stiles smiled at Jackson then.

 

“But…” Jackson stopped and thought.  “Something happened between you two.  Didn’t it.” Jackson pulled one of the chairs over and sat beside Stiles.

 

“It was the night he was forced to kill Boyd.” Stiles sighed, his arms folded and his head laying on them s he talked, slightly muffled by his arms.

 

“What happened?” Jackson’s voice was low.

 

“He was distraught.  Utterly broken.  His girlfriend was the Darach…. Erica was dead.  He’d been forced to kill Boyd.  And it didn’t work like they thought it would.  He didn’t feel a rush and want to do more killing.  He wanted to end his own life.” Stiles paused.  “The only reason he didn’t was because he knew that with out an alpha the pack would be slaughtered.  So he forced himself to hang on, for us.” Stiles’ voice seemed more distant as he spoke.

 

“But…”

 

“He was just sitting there, broken and so close to just ending himself… and I did what I felt would bring him out of it.” Stiles blushed then as he looked Jackson in the eyes.  “I kissed him.” Stiles’ voice sounded thick with unshed tears.  “I kissed him and he didn’t freak out.  He didn’t yell or push me away or try to kill me.  He just turned into the kiss and started kissing me back.  Before I knew what was going on I was naked, he was naked, and we were in his bed in front of that large frosted glass window…” Stiles felt his face flush again.  “He was my first.  My only at the time.” Stiles bit his lip and looked down.  “We had stolen moments right up till the night he had to save his sister.” Stiles looked down.

 

“The night he lost his alpha status.”

 

“The night I lost him.” Stiles sighed.  “He stopped returning my calls and the whole thing with my dad and the alpha pack and then I’m sure Lydia told you about how Scott, Alison, and I sacrificed ourselves to save our parents?” Jackson nodded.  “We interrupted the ritual… but…” Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  “It feels like this weight on my heart that wont ever go away.  Like I’m one step into a dark place where I could just let go and be swallowed up and never see the light of day again.” Stiles looked down.  “And Scott and Alison had each other and Isaac to pull themselves out of that place.  Me… I’ve had… me.” Stiles shrugged.  “It’s failing… but no one notices.  No one seems to care.” Stiles felt himself crying then as Jackson rubbed his back.

 

“So you concocted this plan to what?  Get us to notice?” Jackson asked as he rubbed Stiles’ back in small soothing circles.

 

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged.  “I never expected to see Derek again.  And you were across the sea.” Stiles smiled.  “It’s good to have you back.” Stiles stroked down Jackson’s cheek, cupping his face in his hand.

 

“How about we focus in on making you feel better for a little bit.” Jackson helped Stiles stand, then began undressing him.  Once he had Stiles naked, he lead him into the front room and down on the sofa.  At first Stiles thought he was in for sex, but when he was indicated to lay on his front he was a little confused.  Till Jackson began to message his back, slow and deep Jackson’s fingers seemed to supernaturally seek out the tension in his back, in this position he couldn’t see Jackson’s black veined arms and hands kneading his stressful flesh.  But he felt the effects soon enough, like someone had taken away some of the clouds and let some sun into his world.

 

“Fuck that’s nice.” Stiles melted into Jackson’s touch.

 

“Ssh.” Jackson admonished as he worked Stiles’ flesh.  As he drained off some of the pain he felt the deeper core of it.  Like a black fist around Stiles’ heart.  And was only able to touch it for a moment before it pushed him away, Jackson realized he wasn’t strong enough to pull the darkness out of Stiles.  But in touching it with his abilities he’d seen some of the dark lonely nights Stiles had spent curled up sobbing himself to sleep.  But the image of watching Erica and Body being held in a basement, watching on as Stiles was beaten almost to death over and over again.  He felt every blow and knew in that instant no one really knew what had happened to Stiles that night.  But as he keep going he felt the pain of the perceived rejection from Derek.   The night he spent calling and calling and begging who ever would listen to his prayer that Derek would pick up.  Jackson resolved to kick his ass tomorrow.

 

“Just relax.” Jackson said as he worked his hands lower and lower down Stiles’ back.  As he got to Stiles’ ass he kept on the same pressure and pace, all the while draining as much of the pain and sorrow as he could.  He leaned in and kissed the small of Stiles’ back, kissing his way down the cleft of Stiles’ ass before diving in to eat him out.  Stiles moaned and shuddered, his heart beat erratic as Jackson kept going.  Stiles felt the build up suddenly stop as Jackson pulled back.  He looked over his shoulder, his eyes fragile and afraid but Jackson smiled softly at him.  “Where do you keep the lube?” Stiles blushed as he pointed to the downstairs bathroom.  Jackson nodded and dashed into the bathroom, looking quickly for the lube and finding it quickly.  He came back and with one hand started rubbing Stiles’ back again while the other worked first one slick finger then two into Stiles’ tight hole.

 

He wasn’t a virgin, but it’d been almost five months since he’d had anything in his own ass.  The memory of that time with Derek keeping him from experimenting with himself, Stiles had gone quite tight in the mean time.  Jackson grazed his prostate and marveled at how much Stiles writhed as he was slowly brought closer and closer to the edge.  Eventually Stiles emptied his nuts into the sofa, moaning and writhing around Jackson’s fingers as they worked their way through his ass.  Jackson smirked as he looked at the mess he’d made of Stiles.

 

“Ready to really feel it now?” He nodded down at his hard cock and Stiles rolled his eyes.  Jackson aimed himself as best he could at Stiles’ ass and sank in.  Glad he’d spent so long loosening Stiles’ ass as he sank in.

 

“FUCK!” Stiles moaned.

 

“Oh don’t stop baby.” Jackson’s cocky grin was firmly on his face as he started fucking harder, loving the moans and almost screams he worked loose from Stiles’ throat.  He knew he couldn’t cum but damn Stiles felt nice wrapped around his cock.  For the next hour or so he moved Stiles around, never once pulling fully out of his ass as he plowed him.  He managed to work a second orgasm out of Stiles before he started fucking harder, the primitive part of his mind forgetting he couldn’t cum and trying to anyways.  “God make me cum bitch.  Let me fucking cum…” Jackson demanded.  Stiles frowned at him and snapped his fingers and Jackson writhed, he wasn’t cumming but the near orgasmic bliss caused him to fall out of Stiles, the smirk on his face was enough to irritate Stiles again.  He focused and tightened the mystical grip on Jackson’s cock and balls, causing him to wince.

 

“What?” Jackson frowned.

 

“I am NO ONE’S bitch.” Stiles glared at him, and Jackson tried to remember what he’d just said and realizing he’d crossed a line bit his lip.  “Knees.  Now.” Jackson was about to move when he found himself on his knees having been pulled down there by Stiles’ power.

 

“How’d you…”

 

“SILENCE.” Stiles glared and Jackson couldn’t speak.  “Now you’re going to learn the lesson you were brought here to learn.  Stiles willed Jackson’s mouth open and slammed his cum covered cock into Jackson’s mouth.  He released his hold on Jackson’s mouth as Jackson began to respond and blush as he realized he was doing all the work now, fighting to suck all of Stiles’ cock down his throat.  He was like a man possessed as he dominated Jackson’s mouth, his legs tiring he simply pulled Jackson’s mouth down with him as he sat on the sofa, all the while still fucking Jackson’s mouth.

 

“I see you have him warming up for us.” Stiles looked up sometime later to see his dad and the Deputy standing there watching as he took Jackson’s mouth.  His dad undressed the Deputy, who’s name was Wes, leaving him naked and aroused, before kissing him.  Wes blushed as he wasn’t expecting the kiss or the wandering hands over his body.  Wes moaned as he was carried over to the sofa and sat next to Stiles, kissed all the way there, and turned to kiss Stiles while the Sheriff stood behind Jackson and took off his uniform.  Wes had been wanting to sleep with the Sheriff since he started working at the station just after all the strange animal attacks in the station.  But looking at him naked, he wasn’t sure he could take that big thing all the way inside himself.  He was more then happy to let Jackson take the brunt of that blunt hammer hanging between the older man’s thighs.  He wasn’t disappointed when the Sheriff found the lube and started working Jackson’s hole, the little slut started moaning louder around Stiles’ cock and bobbing faster trying to get Stiles off faster as his father worked three fingers up in his sweet hole, rotating his fingers as he found Jackson’s love buzzer.

 

“You’re next after this Wes.” The Sheriff grinned at the startled boy who blushed as he shoved half his cock up inside Jackson, hearing him whimper and moan around Stiles’ cock, Stiles only visible response a half moaned fuck.  But as he pound his pud into Jackson’s willing ass he wondered what Jackson had done to really piss of Stiles this bad.  Because it was clear they’d had lube but that Jackson’s ass wasn’t even slightly lubed before he’d fingered him.  Assuming it meant he’d been riding Jackson and that knowing the boy he was fucking now, he probably said something to set Stiles off. Jackson never would learn.  He could be a very good person, but that mouth of his was going to get him in a lot of trouble in life.

 

Jackson swallowed around Stiles’ cock as he came, looking up at him he knew he hadn’t been forgiven yet and shuddered at how Scott had limped into school today.  ‘I hope I don’t look like I got fucked by a broom factory…’ Jackson thought as he kept one hand on Stiles’ cock as he moved over to blow Wes.


	4. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked me the other day after I posted chapter 3, and I figured I’d say it here. My plan is that each individual pack member will have a chapter, then start couple chapters. Like Scott-Jackson, Scott-Isaac, and then move into Threeway chapters. -smiles- I’m also working on an update calendar that’ll let you guys know when to expect new chapters of what. With my laptop now lasting for 3 hours at a pop while unplugged I can type while I’m in the van. I just have to remind my dad to not drive like a lunatic because him doing that while typing gives me a wicked sense of motion sickness. Anyways. Isaac.
> 
> Innocent! Isaac, Virgin! Isaac, Bondage tags added for this chapter.  
> (see note for spell translations)

Jackson winced a little as he sat down on the benches on the field and waited for the guys to get there.  Back to back double penetrations from Wes, Stiles and John, as the Sheriff wanted them to call him, had been rough on his tender back side, but the vibrating butt plug he was currently wearing was rubbing against his sensitive prostate and doing nothing to alleviate the hard on in his jeans.  Scott was walking a little funny as he walked up and Jackson blushed as he realized it was because of the vibrator he too was wearing.

 

“So he’s got you wired too huh.” Scott sat down.

 

“You could have warned me.” Jackson said petulantly.

 

“Why, it’s more fun to just suddenly have it in you isn’t it?” Scott grinned.

 

“You’re entirely too chipper after having to go all day yesterday with out cumming.” Jackson glared at him.

 

“Yeah.  Well… Stiles told Alison and I we could sort of… you know…” Scott blushed.

 

“And more then I wanted to know.” Jackson grimaced.

 

“Well you can too.  Not with Alison, but with a girl… you don’t even need a condom.” Scott grinned.

 

“Why wouldn’t I need…”

 

“Think about it.  Stiles’ spell keeps us from cumming.  But we can have a dry orgasm.  And we can have bare back sex with no fear of babies or std’s.  We just risk farther blue balls.” Scott frowned.

 

“Yeah… sex with out getting off… count me out.” Jackson shook his head.

 

“So what’s the challenge for today?”  Scott stretched, shivering when he accidently angled the vibrator hard against his prostate.

 

“Yeah… he sort of just picked someone today.” Scott frowned as Jackson blushed.

 

“What happened?” Scott looked at Jackson.

 

“No one’s called to hang out.  No one’s bothered to make time.  We all just figured… who ever wins gets Stiles that night and the rest of us just ignore them.  It’s not helping Stiles’ mood.  And frankly I’m hoping who’s going next can handle it.” Jackson sighed.

 

“Who’s next?” Derek glared at Jackson as he and the rest of the pack walked up.

 

“Not you.” Jackson glared back at him.

 

“And the tension is because?” Scott frowned.

 

“He beat met to the Sheriff.” Derek answered as Jackson did too.

 

“Because he’s an ass.” Everyone looked at Jackson.

 

“What did you call me?” Derek’s eyes went electric blue as he charged at Jackson.

 

“I called you a fucking ass.” Jackson stood up, his own eyes flashing blue.  “And I meant it.  What you did to him…” He swung and knocked Derek square in the face when Derek was too stunned to even think.

 

“He… he told you?” Derek’s shoulders sank.

 

“Yeah you mother fucking ass hole he told me.” Jackson sat back down, crossing his arms.

 

“Do I need to know as alpha?” Scott asked with a sigh.

 

“Not my secret to tell.” Jackson glared at Derek.  “But I, at least, am NOT ashamed that I slept with Stiles last night.” Jackson smirked as Derek blushed momentarily before growling.

 

“Are you inferring that I…” Derek stopped and glared at Jackson.

 

“Hold it.  Was Derek there last night?” Isaac frowned.

 

“Not last night.” Jackson gave a pointed look at Derek and everyone turned abruptly to look at him.

 

“What?” He glared back.

 

“You slept with Stiles.  When?” Scott frowned.

 

“It was the night Boyd died.” Derek looked down.

 

“And then you did that vanishing act… oh my fucking god DEREK!” Scott walked up and smacked him on the back of the head.  “Why the hell would you do that?!” He sighed.  “how bad?” He turned to Jackson.

 

“He cried last night.” Scott reached out and smacked Derek again.

 

“What else happened?” Scott signed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“I had to do something so I took away his pain.” Jackson looked sideways.

 

“You did what.” Derek’s voice had a low growl to it.

 

“He needed someone who could do the deed and not treat him like a non person afterwards.” Jackson stood up again.

 

“Did you fuck Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice still a low growl of a sound.

 

“That’s not any of your concern.  Not like you’re dating him or called dibs or something.” Jackson crossed his arms.

 

“DID YOU FUCKING FUCK STILES!” Derek growled then.

 

“NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS.” Jackson growled back, both of them getting a smack to the back of their head by Scott.

 

“I’m going to assume that’s a yes.  And I’m going to assume you’re upset about it.” Scott looked at the pair of them.  “This gets us no where guys.  You’ve both slept with Stiles.  Hell I bottomed for him.  I’m assuming you did too?” Jackson nodded.  “Did you?” Derek shook his head no.

 

“That’s what part of this is about, isn’t it.” Danny said from where he was sitting next to Ethan.

 

“Probably.” Scott sighed.  “Well because we’ve all still be ignoring Stiles, there’s no challenge today.  He just picked someone.  Who is it Jackson?” Everyone turned to him.

 

“Isaac, you’re up.” Isaac blushed and looked down when Derek gave him a death glare.  In particular Derek Death Glare number 17, the one capable of causing rabbits to soil themselves and reduce girl scouts to blubbering messes.  It made Isaac want to give his turn to Derek.

 

“Derek, you can…” Isaac started.

 

“No.” Jackson cut across.  “He said Isaac.  And he doesn’t want Derek yet.” Derek glared, mentally deciding to ask Stiles why he’d basically said Isaac could trade with him.

 

“Listen, you need to ask Stiles what he wants from you later.” Scott patted Isaac on the shoulder.  Of their little group he was the only virgin and they all knew it.  “And you.” He looked at Derek.  “You need to get your head out of your fucking ass and talk to him.” Derek held Scott’s gaze and turned his back on the group and started away.

 

“There is one other thing.” Jackson sighed, and looked down.  “I did the pain thing while I was rubbing his back.” He was careful not to look at Derek’s direction as he stood stock still.  “I was able to feel that darkness on his heart.  I tried to pull that pain out and… it rebounded me.  It literally pushed me out of his psychic self.” Jackson sighed.  “I couldn’t make a dent in it… but maybe the whole pack trying at once… maybe we could pull it out of him.” Derek tensed for a moment before stocking off.

 

“What do you think?” Jackson asked Scott.

 

“I think it’s worth a look and a trip to Deaton’s tonight.  I’ll ask him when I get to work.  Maybe he’ll know how to help.” Scott sighed.  “As for that…” He gestured towards Derek’s general direction.  “That I think is going to be a horrific issue that’s going to cause all of us to be walking funny this week.” Scott shook his head.

 

“oh god.” Isaac sat down and crossed his ankles as he held himself.

 

“Listen.” Jackson sat down next to Isaac.  “It’s not that bad.  And he’ll probably go easier on you.  He knows what it’s like to have a sucky first time.” He looked up to notice that Derek stopped mid step, even though he was nearly to the building.  “So just tell him what you’re okay with, and what you’re not.  Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Isaac said in a tiny voice, the rest of the pack holding him as they tried to comfort their friend.

 

Mean while Derek tracked Stiles’ scent to the library where he was standing in one of the isles by himself looking up something.  He sniffed Stiles as he walked up, smelling Jackson on him and confirming that Jackson had topped him.  He felt himself growl as his eyes glowed bright blue.

 

“You lost the right to do that when you stopped talking to me.” Stiles shut the book he was looking at and put it on a near by table.  “You want the benefits of … doing that… or saying who can and can’t… then you have to be there when I need you.” Stiles didn’t even look at him as he spoke.

 

“You told Jackson that Isaac couldn’t switch?” Derek asked.

 

“Because I know Isaac.  You were his alpha.  The one who bit him.  He has some misplaced loyalties to you that go deep enough that he’d rather just give his turn to you then think about himself.  And because he needs someone to be there the way the guy who took my virginity wasn’t there for me.” Stiles’ shoulders tightened.  “Oh and because I’m not sure I could look at you naked with out grumbling my will and curling into a ball and sobbing.” Stiles felt his knees buckle as he leaned on the table.

 

“Stiles…” Derek started forward.

 

“no.” Stiles replied cutting Derek off and stopping him inches from touching him.  “No.” He braced himself, feeling himself cry but being unable to wipe the tears away as he needed his hands to help keep him up right.  “Just… no.” Stiles sobbed out.

 

“I didn’t mean…”

 

“I know.” Stiles turned then and looked at Derek, taking in his dropped shoulders, and eyes staring at the floor.  “I know.  But… Why’d you do it?” Stiles clutched at the table.

 

“I… I wasn’t the alpha any more.  I…” Derek bit his lip.

 

“you what?”

 

“I wasn’t enough anymore.” Derek looked away.

 

“Enough?” Stiles said with a confusion clear on his face and in his voice.  “Enough of what?”

 

“Just enough.  I was a beta again… and I knew I wasn’t good enough for you.  Wasn’t special enough, wasn’t pure enough… didn’t deserve you and just… wasn’t enough anything to be there with you.  To be in you… to … to hear you make that noise when I brought you with out ever touching you there.” Derek blushed hard.

 

“So you threw me away?” Stiles wiped his tears away then.

 

“No… no…” Derek sighed.  “I didn’t throw you away.  I… I left because you deserved better.  Just… NOT Jackson.” Derek felt his eyes flash on the name.

 

“Oh so I don’t get you and I don’t get Jackson and you still want to say who I can and can’t have.  Oh well that’ll work out just fine.” Derek yelped and dropped to the floor holding his crotch like someone had just tried to field goal kick his nuts through the moon.  “Next time you feel like telling me who I can sleep with, remember I’m the mother fucking druid who controls your nuts.” Stiles stormed off, his book left behind on the table in his rage, leaving Derek to languish on the floor for a while before he could finally move out of the fetal position.  Scott was walking up to his locker when he smelled Stiles’ rage.  Most of the pack still relatively close together, turned and looked at where Stiles was coming around the corner.  They felt him.  He was there like he was in their skin.  And they could feel how angry and upset he was but past that they could feel the way his heart was breaking.  Jackson started to move in as the rest of the pack did as well.  They all got to Stiles roughly the same time, pulling him into a large group hug.

 

“Stupid Derek.” Stiles sobbed after a while.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Scott and Jackson were nuzzling Stiles, it just felt right to touch him like that.

 

“Guys…” Danny waved his hands to get their attention and they slowly realized that they were doing this in the middle of a crowded hallway.

 

“Empty class room.” Ethan pointed out as Aiden opened the door.  They all filed in and put Stiles in a seat in the middle of the room.

 

“Anyone want to tell me what the hell that was?” Danny crossed his arms.

 

“Pack bonding.” Aiden frowned.

 

“Pack what?” Stiles frowned.

 

“In our old pack… after we were omegas… the Emissary… she was like this force.  When she wanted to, she could share herself, psychically with the entire pack.  But it was more then that.  We could… feel her moods.  Know when she needed us… it’s not something that every pack does.  Not anymore.” He looked at his brother.

 

“Most of the packs don’t even let their Emissaries have any sort of power in the pack.” Ethan added.

 

“So… I’m bonding to you guys as I fuck you?” Stiles frowned.

 

“You’re bonding with us all now.” Ethan pointed to how they were drawn to him.  “You need us so we’re coming to you.  But… those two… they’re enthralled with you.” He motioned to where Jackson and Scott where still nuzzling Stiles’ exposed skin.

 

“Okay… you guys might want to stop now.” Stiles blushed.

 

“It’s just… so addictive.” Scott almost purred with the need to touch Stiles.  “You need us… and we… need you.” He felt Jackson through Stiles and felt it when Jackson started taking Stiles’ pain.  He matched him, the pair of them drawing the anguish caused by Derek just now out of Stiles till he calmed down.

 

“Okay.  I think I’m in a better place.  Can I talk to Isaac alone?” Everyone nodded and left, Scott and Jackson both touching Stiles till they had to leave.  “So… I know you’re a virgin.” Stiles started as Isaac blushed.  “And I know you want to have sex.  But I also know that you’re unsure and uneasy about it.” He held out his hands, palms up on the table.  “I want to try to read you… to see what you need or want from me so you don’t have to talk about it just yet.” Isaac tentatively put his hands in Stiles’, palm to palm and looked into his friend’s eyes.   “Is é an mac tíre ina n-aonar san fhoraois. Lig glao nádúr a thabhairt dó agus éisteacht leis an mac tíre guth fíor.” Stiles closed his eyes and held onto Isaac’s hands, a green energy encircled their hands and Stiles could see a door standing in the middle of the woods.  Reaching out with his mind he opened the door and walked into a room to find some bondage gear, cock gags, leather harnesses, a swing, dildos, butt plugs, and all manor of restraints.  It didn’t take long for Stiles to get the theme for what turned Isaac on.

 

“Don’t worry pup.” He pulled out of the vision and kissed Isaac on the cheek.  “We’ll play, but play safe.  The safe word is ‘Water Crest Lily’, you use it and we’ll stop and take a breather.” Isaac nodded, not wanting to talk much right now.  “And I won’t tell the others till you’re ready for them to know.” He kissed Isaac’s forehead and reached into his book bag, opening a secret, and enchanted pouch he’d spelled specifically to hide it from the wolves he pulled out a bit of leather and watched as Isaac’s nose wrinkled slightly at the odor of leather soaked and softened in liquid monkshood.   “This is a taste of what will come tonight.  Pants off pup.” Isaac blushed and looked at the unlocked door.  “Pants off.” He said firmly again and looked into Isaac’s eyes, watching the blush turn more prominent before he stood and undid his belt, laying it on the table he bit his lip and unzipped his jeans before toeing off his shoes and dropping his jeans to his ankles.  Kicking them off Isaac was acutely aware he was only wearing a T-shirt and shocks in the middle of a classroom.  He’d opted not to wear underwear since the spell was cast on his junk a couple days ago.  Now he was blushing and kind of wishing he had some with him, while also wishing he could cum because of how turned on he was.

 

“Hold still.” Stiles commanded as he moved in close and began to manipulate Isaac’s junk till the cock harness and ball stretcher were firmly in place.  There was a slight burn from the monkshood but as they stood there Isaac felt himself throbbing with need.  He couldn’t think about anything but jerking off, and his hands, with out thinking about it, kept trying to reach for his cock that the spell prevented him from touching.  He whimpered with need as he looked at Stiles’ face expectantly.  “You want to cum don’t you.” He nodded.  “Not till later.” Stiles stood up and picked up Isaac’s jeans.  Isaac whimpered.  “You know what… I have an idea.” Stiles gave a wicked smirk and Isaac suddenly got the sense he wasn’t going to like this.

 

“Ar craiceann lom Iarraim go háit, foirm pants anois ach ag mo ghrásta.” A green light swirled around Isaac’s lower half conjuring pants that would look and feel like the real deal to everyone who wasn’t Stiles or Isaac.  To them, they knew that the pants where there, but they saw Isaac as naked from the shirt down.  “Take the shirt off too.” Isaac whimpered but quickly handed the shirt over as well, his cock throbbing with need.  “Cófra Clúdach leagan lom le éadach a mheaitseáil seo.” Isaac’s shirt was replicated the same as his pants.  But Isaac and Stiles could see that Isaac was completely naked.  Isaac moved around, feeling slightly more erotic then he’d have liked to admit being naked in school like this.

 

“I… I can’t go out like this…” Isaac whimpered.

 

“But of course you can.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Isaac, pinching his nipples between two fingers and whispering a chant that made them feel like he’d put nipple clamps on each one.  “You’re going to spend today totally naked, with no one the wiser, and needing to touch yourself but unable to.” Stiles smirked.  “Maybe we’ll just forgo you ever wearing cloths again.  You can just walk around naked all the time.” Stiles picked up his phone and snapped a picture but then frowned for a moment.  “Huh…”

 

“What?” Isaac blushed.

 

“The cloths don’t show up on camera.” Stiles turned his phone around and revealed a full frontal snap shot of Isaac.  “Guess we’ll have to make sure no one tries to take your picture.” Stiles grinned.

 

“God.” Isaac hung his head.

 

“Just think, by the end of school today you’ll be begging me to take your virginity.” He patted Isaac on the back, and let his hand slip down to his shapely ass.  “And it’ll be awesome.” Stiles grinned.

 

“You’re okay with… this?” Isaac bit his lip.

 

“It’s for you pup.  Of course I am.” He hugged Isaac, loving the feel of the wolf’s bare skin against him.  “Now, you better scoot.” He smacked Isaac’s ass before pushing him towards the hall.  Walking out into the sea of students was almost too much for Isaac.  He walked up and opened his locker when he nearly jumped out of his skin, Scott had put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and didn’t seem to realize he was touching bare skin.

 

“Better?” Scott asked kindly.

 

“Much.” Isaac blushed.

 

“And you’ve worked things out for tonight?” Scott listened to Isaac’s body.

 

“Yep.” Isaac nodded.  “Picking up his book bag, Isaac slung it over his shoulder and walked with Scott.

 

“You know I can’t put my finger on it, but your arousal smells more… strong now.” Scott frowned.

 

“Yeah… that makes sense.” Isaac mumbled.  Scott chose to ignore it, and just move on like he hadn’t heard it or could smell what he could smell.  They talked video games and suggestions for tonight with Stiles.  Neither was sure if John would be taking a turn at Isaac, but they both sort of assumed that he would.  Isaac secretly fantasized all day long about being in nothing but the ball stretcher, while Stiles and his father in leather dom outfits made Scott fuck him over and over again.  If he’d been able to jerk off he’d have made a mess of his magiced clothing by now.  Isaac was standing out by Stiles’ jeep when Stiles came out after practice, his hard cock almost purple from the suppressed orgasmic release that Stiles was inflicting upon him.

 

“Someone needs to get off.  Tell you what.  I’ll pull my dick out and you can practice giving me head while I drive us around.” Stiles opened his fly and pulled his solid member out into the open.  Isaac marveled at it.  Sure he’d seen Stiles naked in the showers over the years, but he’d never seen him hard and needy like this.  Leaning in he sucked on just the tip, getting a taste for the salty flesh as he lapped at it.  Stiles for his part started up the jeep and drove around town, enjoying the road head as Isaac learned to give blow jobs.  Stiles hadn’t bothered to tell Isaac where they were going, he knew that was part of what turned Isaac on, not having a say in what happened.  He knew from Scott and Derek that it was partly because of how he was raised.  But if that was what tripped Isaac’s trigger, Stiles was more then happy to bring a little joy into Isaac’s life.

 

Isaac was too busy lavishing Stiles’ prick to pay attention to where they were driving.  He didn’t notice that Stiles had shut off the engine till Stiles started petting his head.  Looking up he noticed that they were on the far side of town.  Looking at Stiles with a questioning look, Stiles nodded to the building in front of them.  Isaac pulled off and stared. 

 

“It’s the only place near town that sells bondage gear.” Stiles smirked as Isaac pinked up.  “Let’s go in and see what we can get you.” Stiles grinned as he hugged Isaac and lead the magically clothed nudist into the rather large looking store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’ spells:  
> “The wolf is alone in the forest. Let nature call to him and hear the wolf's true voice.”  
> “On bare skin I call to place, pants now form but by my grace.”  
> “Cover chest laid bare with cloth to match this.”


	5. Aiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was down to Danny or Aiden this chapter for me, so I flipped a coin and it came up tails, so Aiden wins this round.

Isaac woke up slowly, looking through the fringe of his matted down hair to see who was holding him.  He blushed as he realized he was facing a very naked John Stilinski, who was still balls deep in his ass, he moved slightly and Isaac realized slowly that Stiles was in the same position behind him.  The memories started to flood back, how they’d went into the shop, and Stiles had bought him the slave collar he was wearing now.  How after he paid for it Stiles made Isaac “undress” and walk about the shop naked before taking him up to the front counter to buy the things they’d picked out.  The one that stuck out the most in his mind was the wolf shaped tag that Stiles had bought and had them engrave while they were there.

 

“Isaac”

Owned by Stiles Stilinski

If found please return him to 105 E St. Clair

If found naked, please return him

To 1704 W Clayton

 

Isaac had realized as he read it that if he was found hurt or unconscious they’d take him to Scott’s house.  But if he was found Naked for any reason they’d take him to Stiles’ house.  He’d blushed to no end as he walked around with that shiny metal wolf jingling around his neck on the thick black leather collar.  Stiles and kissed him in the parking lot, as he restore the spells that gave him cloths.  But did nothing to hide the collar that Stiles had told him he should wear from now on.  Isaac had been so busy reading his tag before it was put on that he’d almost missed Stiles ordering one for each of the pack and paying for them to be delivered today.  He absently felt for the wolf around his neck and began stroking the metal, his let his senses drift but pulled back as he heard a knock.

 

“Someone’s at the door Stiles?” Isaac said quietly.

 

“Then answer it.” Isaac looked down at his body, his own cum dried all over his tanned chest.  Biting his lip he pulled himself up and off of the two large dicks in his cum soaked hole and padded himself down to the door.  Opening it, still as naked as he had been in bed he was treated with the sight of the guy from the sex toy shop.

 

“My aren’t you a sight.  Used you well did he?” He chuckled.  “Here’s your package.” He handed him a box.  “The other boys around too?” He smirked knowingly.

 

“Not yet.  Right now we’re getting one a day training.  Yesterday was my day.” Isaac blushed as the guy grinned more.

 

“So he broke you in last night?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Isaac licked his lips.

 

“He’ll have to bring the lot of you to the shop some time.”  His eyes roaming over Isaac’s flesh.

 

“Do I owe you anything for the delivery?” Isaac asked.

 

“Well this time we can forgo the tip and you can pay me with those sweet lips of yours.” The man groped his own swelling package as he looked at Isaac’s lips.  Isaac blushed as he got on his knees and opened the man’s jeans, hulling out his first uncut pierced cock.  Isaac was busy blowing the man when he felt someone lift up his ass and plow into his still loose ass.  He looked over his shoulder with the man’s dick head in his lips, to see Stiles pounding away at him.

 

“You got yourself a damn fine pup.” The man chuckled.

 

“I like to think so.” Stiles grinned as he kept up fucking Isaac, having gotten up to find out what was taking so long.  He’d been turned on watching Isaac give head like this at the door so he’d decided to add to the show for the shop owner.  And add to it did he.  The sight of his long hard prick sliding home into Isaac’s clearly well used ass coupled with the grade A blow job that he was getting the man soon painted the inside of Isaac’s throat with his spent seed before pulling up and telling them to come back to the shop sometime, he’d give discounts for services rendered.  And chuckled at the way Isaac shuddered at that.  Stiles walked Isaac out into the morning sun and sat on a bench in the yard and kept fucking his pup.  He paused and told Isaac to take over the pace while he texted.

 

_Okay I need Scott, Jackson, and Aiden to come over.  Aiden it’s your day today.  Scott, Jackson, I need your help with Isaac to make headway in a project I want to do._

_Clothing?_ Jackson sent back.

 

_Naked if you can stand it._

 

 _Cool, be there shortly_. Scott sent after a while.

 

“Looks like we’re up for some company now.” Isaac blushed, he’d been giving Stiles head in his bedroom when Scott had wanted to Skype last night.  If being a Friday night with out homework the two talked like they used to all the while Stiles was sitting there getting head.  He talked Scott into masturbating on camera, when he’d released the charm so that Scott could touch his own cock, but the charm was still there enough to stop him from cumming.  A while later Stiles shot his load into Isaac’s very enthusiastic mouth before putting the charm back to full strength of Scott’s cock.  Telling him he’d get to shoot his load soon.  Scott was probability hoping he’d get to blow a load today.  And true to their command, Scott and Jackson both drove up in their cars, both utterly buck naked as they got out and waited for Stiles to notice them to let them cross the line of mountain ash he’d encircled his house with.  Aiden arrived shortly a while later, a leather coat and a pair of jeans that he took off fast enough revealing his beautiful body.

 

Stiles took them to stand in a line and wait in the yard for him.  He ducked back in the house and got two boxes.  The first he opened and slipped a vibrating butt plug into Isaac causing him to moan at the intrusion.  Then he had the other three naked wolves close their eyes as he put their collars on.  Scott and Jackson would never admit it but they were both pretty happy with their collars.  Aiden knew better then to complain and since no one complained about the new additions to their wardrobe, Stiles snapped his fingers and they each came hard where they stood, shuddering and moaning he smiled.  “That.” He waited while they caught their breath.  “Is for not complaining.” Stiles smiled and walked to the back yard, when they could finally stand they joined the rather naked Stiles in his own back yard.  He picked up a stick and a few hasty words in a tongue none of them knew later, he was able to leave a black line with the stick outlining a huge space about half the size of the house.  “Scott, Jackson, and Isaac, I need you guys to dig out the ground in a nice neat three to four foot hole, this entire size.  Put the dirt over in the corner of the yard.  I’ll use it for landscaping.”

 

“What are we digging for?” Jackson frowned.

 

“Because you’re faster, stronger, and more suited to this then I am.  And because it’s something for the pack.  Now Aiden and I are going to have a nice long naked chat while you do this.  And when we’re done he might be coming out to join you if you’re not done.  Oh and…” A snap of the fingers and the three wolves suddenly looked like they were wearing the world’s most sinful cut offs ever.  “Just in case someone happens to get into the yard.” He smiled and took Aiden’s arm and walked him inside.  Aiden was clearly jumpy as they walked into the kitchen, the linoleum feeling strange under his bare feet.

 

“So, you mentioned before that you and your brother were Omegas before you joined a pack and became its alphas.” Stiles went to the fridge and fixed himself something to eat, still bare ass naked this whole time.

 

“Yeah.” Aiden twitched a little.

 

“They used you two.  Sexually.  Didn’t they.” Stiles looked over his shoulder catching Aiden’s slight nod.  “I figured as much.” He walked over and hugged Aiden.  “Tell me about it?”

 

“They found out I was straight and my brother was gay.. so they made me sleep with guys and him sleep with women.” Aiden responded to the hug with out thinking about it.

 

“So you’ve been with a few men.” Stiles looked him in the eyes, Aiden nodded.  “Did you like any of it?” Aiden blushed a little.

 

“Some things…” Aiden bit his lip.

 

“Let’s go talk.” Stiles turned the flame down low on his bacon, knowing that his dad would smell it soon enough and come down to see about it.  He walked Aiden through to the den.  “Tell me what you liked?” Aiden blushed as he sat next to Stiles, not looking at him.

 

“I liked the cuddling after that some of the guys would do…” Aiden chose a spot on the far wall, staring at a picture of a younger Scott and Stiles, their arms thrown around each other’s necks and grinning like they’d just had the best day of their lives.  “We used to smile like that…” Aiden gave a small smile.  “Before our pack was decimated and our parents along with it…” Aiden’s eyes went far away.  “Omegas are always met with mistrust and seen as a bad thing.  Twin Omegas…” He sighed.  “We were seen as both a novelty and a harbinger of doom.  So they treated us like we were trash.  We… we took what they did to us because we knew it was the only way to survive.  A few years later we were betas again.  And then one night… when the alpha forced Ethan and I to…” He closed his eyes.  “We…” He swallowed.  “We fused as we killed him.    That was the first time we ever became that… for a long time we thought we had to…” He looked at Stiles.

 

“Took a while to figure it all out?” Stiles rubbed his back.

 

“We eventually learned that all we had to do was touch bare skin to skin and we could fuse and be our stronger form.” Aiden was happy Stiles didn’t make him say the words.

 

“But you like the cuddling?” He snuggled in, pulling Aiden down to where they were spooning.  “Like this?” Aiden nodded.  “I’m just going to hold you.  You can make what ever mood you want to make.” Aiden nodded again as he lay there held in Stiles’ arms for a while before he moved one of his hands back to grasp Stiles’ manhood, stroking it till it hardened, then nestling it in the cleft of his ass, snuggling back against him.  Everything in Aiden stilled as he raised his leg and angled Stiles into his hole, sliding down on the still lubricated pole, Aiden bottomed out on Stiles’ cock before he put his leg down and pulled Stiles’ arm around him.  Holding tight on Stiles’ hands Aiden flexed his muscles, milking Stiles with his ass.  He smiled to himself hearing Stiles’ groan and whimpers as he kept going.  Eventually he told Stiles to thrust.

 

That’s how John found them when he came in from seeing about the food on the stove, his son slowly thrusting into Aiden’s shapely ass, the two of them laying sideways.  He dropped down and began suckling on Aiden’s hard cock, causing the alpha teen to whimper with need as he was dragged closer and closer to his own release.  Between the two of them the Stilinski men mapped out every place on his body that turned Aiden into a bundle of gibbering arousal that had no ability to speak beyond whimpers and throaty moans.  He’d lost track of the times that he’d came in John’s mouth or hand that afternoon, time seemed to have slipped away from Aiden as he woke up from his nap, naked save his collar on the sofa.  He got up, feeling more at peace then he’d been in years, he went looking for Stiles.  He found him up in his room working on a spell.  He’d hung a sign up saying not to interrupt till he was done.

 

He smiled as he finished his spell on a small wolf totem before turning around to find Aiden, naked and aroused, standing in his doorway.  He walked over and kissed Aiden, muttering some words in Gaelic against his lips.

 

“What was that for?” Aiden frowned.

 

“Gives you the same charm that’s on the others out in the yard.  Anyone not family or pack can’t see you like this.. they’ll see you fully dressed.” He kissed Aiden again.  “Just need to test something.” Stiles picked up his phone and snapped a picture of Aiden, showing it to him, Aiden was fully dressed in the picture.  “I can see both at once, my spell.  But now anyone outside the pack is going to see you fully dressed.  And you don’t feel the cold like a human so you don’t have to wear cloths…” Stiles bit his lip looking Aiden up and down.

 

“Going to keep us nice and naked I take it.” Aiden grinned as he picked Stiles up and carried him to his bed, stopping just short and lifting Stiles up so that he was laying sideways in Aiden’s arms, but he was completely blowing Stiles.

 

“OH FUCK!” Stiles moaned as he was effectively bench pressed in the air as he was getting a blow job.  He didn’t last long, Aiden may be mostly straight but damn did he know how to work a dick his in mouth.  Stiles came quickly, and was suddenly on his bed making out with Aiden who seemed to be everywhere at once, giving Stiles tastes of his own essence on Aiden’s tongue, grazing touches and lingering sensations of being touched in an intimate way that left Stiles speechless.  They took a small nap together before finally going out back to see how the digging was going.  John was shaking his head at Stiles as he stood there looking at the three naked sweaty wolves and the large hole in his yard.  They’d managed to do it exactly the way Stiles had wanted.  He smiled before having everyone step out of the yard out front by all the cars.  “This is… a bit.. complicated.” Stiles turned his back on the others, clapped his hands together before pulling his palms apart keeping just his finger tips tightly touching.  Words in multiple languages began to flow in multiple voices out of Stile’s mouth as he worked his magic, ribbons of light flowed from the space between his palms into the yard, weaving into the house.  Stiles was shaking, sweat pouring down his face and back as he strained at the spell.  They weren’t sure what made them think of it, but Scott put his hand on Stiles’ bare back, the boy was in nothing but a pair of shorts.  Jackson and Isaac followed suit.  Then Aiden joined them, a single hand apiece on Stiles’ back.  And the effect was almost instant on Stiles, he began to ease up like they were taking a strain off of him in a way they couldn’t fathom.  The house began to creak and groan as it lurched, reshapping to the pattern of magic in Stiles’ mind.  His words repairing the house, fixing the little things they’d let go, giving it a new fresh coat of paint, cleaning every inch of it as he went.  The spell gave one last mighty shudder as it finished taking the shape that Stiles had planned for it before the spell was finished and Stiles slid to his knees, he’d have out right hit the ground if the pack hadn’t caught him and held him.

 

“Is it safe to go inside?” John asked Stiles who simply nodded weakly, they went in to find an expanded and updated kitchen that seemed to be almost three times in size, with the same table, but with more matching chairs.  Stiles was carried into the slightly larger front room and laid on the large leather sofa that was now next to a large set of doors where there’d been a blank wall before.  The doors themselves were carved to look like a pack of wolves rising out of a forest on a mountain to howl at the full moon.  Scott moved near it and touched the door, the lead wolf’s eyes glowed red and the door unlocked.  Inside was a large den, closets all around the room, there was a large plasma screen tv on one wall, game stations set up and connected to it.  In the middle of the room was a circle of sofa that all seemed to have pull out beds or recliners in them.  There was also a bunch of carved wooden tables with beta forms of the pack holding up the actual table top.  Scott blushed as he realized one of the figures was a clearly naked version of him kneeling holding the table on his back.  It looked hot but it also looked expensive to have gotten.  The wolves investigated the room that strangely smelled of pack despite they’re being sure they’d never stepped foot in this room before.  There was a couple fridges and a pantry connected to the new den, along with a full bathroom and kitchenette.  They came back out and looked at Stiles, who was in and out of consciousness as he lay on the sofa just outside the room.

 

“How… why… what?” Scott asked confused.

 

“The pack needs a home.” Stiles gave a weak smile, muttering something and Aiden looked down at his wolf tag when he realized it now said if found return here.  He looked at Stiles and then at Scott.

 

“He’s… given us a place to live.” Aiden started trembling, the other wolves quickly come to him and holding him.  They let Stiles rest as they went back into the fully stocked den and found that each closet’s door was carved with an engraving of the pack member that that particular closet belonged to.  Aiden found the life sized engraving of himself, nude, and standing in the middle of a forest scene startling and he couldn’t help but stair at it before he touched his own likeness, and it slip open to reveal a full closet inside, waiting for him to move in his meager possessions.  He closed his closet, watching the others taking in their likenesses, utterly naked, and expertly carved in wood, before looking at each closet.  Clearly Stiles had meant for them to all be able to stay here.  Hours later, in the evening when Stiles woke up he gave them all the full tour of the new house, including his larger room that now had an extra door on it that went into a temple room that he’d set up for spells that would effect the whole pack as well as the whole house.  He’d told Aiden to call Ethan and he could come over, they’d have some pack bonding and they could move in tonight.

 

A couple hours later Aiden came back, Stiles’ jeep full of his and Ethan’s belongings, and his brother riding in Danny’s car as it pulled up.  Aiden went in and told Stiles that they wanted to talk to him as he went to unpack his things into his closet.  Stiles walked out to find both Ethan and Danny undressing before waiting to be invited in.

 

“What’s up guys?”

 

“Can we talk?” Ethan bit his lip looking between Danny and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be coming as soon as I get a chance to write it.


	6. Ethan and Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you noticed in the story last chapter Ethan was up next. But if you noticed in the notes I said Danny and Aiden were in the last coin toss so Danny was getting this chapter… -grins- How to resolve that… what can I do… THIS!?!?! -grins-

“Talk about what?” Stiles smiled as he stood there and looked at the two naked teens outside his wards.  
  
“Well I know you said it was my night and all… and I’m grateful for that… but..” Ethan swallowed and looked between Stiles and Danny.  “Danny’s been waiting this whole time and… I… I want you to let him go first.” Ethan git his lip.  
  
“Well you can both come in.” Stiles ducked into the house, welcoming them across the ward line, and put their collars on before leading them into the house.  The others were currently busy; John was busy being balls deep in Aiden while Stiles lead them up to his bedroom.  Stiles came in and sat down on his bed, the other two in his door way looking slightly apprehensive at their master.  
  
“Danny, help me out of these shorts.” Stiles laid back on the bed as Danny moved forward, his nimble fingers made short work of the sole covering Stiles had put on back when he enlarged the house.  Danny reached out and held Stiles’ hard slab of meat in his hand, smacking the head against Stiles’ abs before popping it into his mouth and sucking on the swollen head.  “Fuck.” Stiles moaned looking over at Ethan who was tugging on his nipples.  Stiles motioned for him to join him on the bed.  Ethan moved over and sat beside him, Stiles stroked down Ethan’s length before putting Danny’s hand on it, removing the warding enough for Danny to touch it.  
  
“God…” Ethan moaned as his boyfriend stroked him for the first time in days.  Taking the hint Danny began bobbing his head up and down on Ethan’s cock all the while stroking Stiles off.  Stiles pulled Ethan into a kiss as they shared Danny’s mouth back and forth on their swollen knobs.   Stiles pulled Danny up and then sat him down on his hard cock, fucking himself into Danny in one smooth stroke.  Danny almost melted from the feel of a hard cock in his tightening ass.  But with a look from Stiles, Ethan stood up and sat down on Danny’s cock.  
  
“FUCK!” Danny moaned, the mean in their sandwich reveling in his ass and dick being serviced as once.  Stiles set the pace as they leisurely fucked into one another, tearing needy whimpers and moans from Danny as he edged closer and closer to release.  Though sensing the tightening of Danny’s ass around his hard cock Stiles decided to switch things up.  He dirrected Ethan to stand up and Danny to stay in place, confusion wiped from Danny’s face as he was spun around still balls deep on Stiles’ cock and brought down into a fierce kiss.  Then he felt Stiles’ hands on his ass and realized with a blush that covered his neck and chest, what was about to happen, as his boyfriend bottomed out into him as the same time that their master was fucking him.  
  
Danny whimpered from the two cocks in his hungry hole.  It wasn’t often his ass went with out some attention, but since Stiles had bound them all at the party, he’d been feeling his werewolf healing tighten him up again to virgin tight.  He gave a throaty moan as he came hard across Stiles’ abs while they pumped into him.  Ethan reluctantly pulled out of Danny and watched as Stiles helped Danny to sit on the far side of the bed, his cock half hard as he watched Ethan sit down hard on Stiles’ cock.  Ethan had been mostly a top when he met Danny.  Which had put them at odds the first few times, Danny having primarily been a top at that point, but he’d learned to love getting his ass rammed full of alpha cock.  
  
And watching his master and his boyfriend fuck was turning him back on.  His cock stiffened and rose proudly from his close cropped pubes, his hands using his own juices as a lube as he stroked himself watching the show.  Stiles whispered something to Ethan and he whimpered as he got up and sat down instead on Danny’s cock.  He gave a high pitched needy whine as he road Danny back and forth.  On and on they went for what seemed like ages, switching back and forth on who was in Ethan’s tight ass. Before while he was sitting on Stiles’ swollen and needy prick, Stiles spread his hole a little wider and invited Danny to take Ethan with him.  Danny nodded his understanding and slammed hard into Ethan, relishing in the extra tight grasp of his boyfriend around their combine cocks.  Together they fucked the cum out of Ethan’s bloated balls, the pair of them dumping a load in his taunt alpha ass before stiles pulled out and grinned down at the tangled limb of werewolves that were cuddling on his bed.  He just stood there, naked and smiling down at them as Danny reached out and stroked Stiles’ hard cock.  
  
“Ready for round two?” Danny grinned seductively.  
  
“Only if you boys are ready for some more fun.” John said from the open door, Aiden snuggled against him.  
  
“Orgy or foursome?” Stiles turned to the room at large.  
  
“Who gets left out in the foursome?” His father frowned at him.  
  
“No one.  The twins have a super power.” He smirked as the twins blushed.  They walked to each other, their naked, spent bodies touching and fusing as they transformed into a very nude and very well hung fusion wolf.  Danny whimpered as he looked at the cock and Stiles smirked as he lead the hulking werewolf over to be balls deep in Danny’s hole.  John smirked as he walked over to his son’s bed and slid his own well used cock into the extra tight hole of the twin’s fusion.  Stiles turned around and fed his cock to Danny as he watched the festivities.  It was latter as they traded around that Stiles heard the needy whimper from the door and sat Isaac, Scott and Jackson standing there, their proud cocks standing out hard from their bodies, swollen and red with need.  
  
“Scott you’re on blow job duty.  No cumming boys.” Stiles commanded as Scott blushed, dropping to his knees only to have Jackson’s cock thrust down his throat hotly as Jackson whimpered with need.  Isaac leaned in and began running his hands up and down Jackson’s body, the longing to be in Scott’s mouth was clear on his face but the need to be mounted himself was strong in him.  Stiles reached over and slammed Danny harder down on his father’s cock while he skull fucked the joined twins.  
  
A few hours later, and a great many orgasms on Stiles’ bed, there were two weary humans and six spent wolves curling up against each other.  Stiles sent them down to the den, walking down to show them the cuddle spot he’d built for them all.  He smiled as they curled up and passed out.  All but Isaac who was standing in the hall.  
  
“You’re going to go hard on him aren’t you.” He said quietly as he looked at Stiles’ feet.  
  
“He hurt me the most.  I think I’ve hurt him enough for now.” Stiles crossed his arms.  
  
“You know you were his first.” Isaac tilted his head.  
  
“What?” Stiles turned around.  
  
“The first male he’s ever…” Isaac shrugged.  “For a lot of us, you were our first.  But I suspect you’ll be changing that soon enough.” Isaac smiled.  “And I for one can’t wait for it.  But Derek’s never… with anyone but women.  So… he’s confused and isn’t good with his words…”  
  
“Yeah…” Stiles frowned before walking up and kissing Isaac and telling his dad that he was heading out.  He paused in the kitchen and was picking up the last two collars when he noticed Wes was parking his cruiser in the car port that Stiles had made today.  He smiled as he walked out and watched the befuddlement as Wes stared at the house.  
  
“You got some major remodeling done today…” He frowned.  
  
“When I want something… it tends to happen.” He leaned in and kissed Wes, thrusting his hand down Wes’ pants and stroking the bare cock he found in there.  “Why officer Daniels I do believe your cock is hard.” He smirked as he reached up and undid Wes’ uniform shirt, baring his bare chest to the afternoon sun.  He leaned in and kissed Wes as he pulled the shirt off and threw it back at the cruiser.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Sshhh.” Stiles kissed him again.  “Slaves don’t talk with pants on.” He popped the buttons on his uniform pants and undid his belt.  “You want to talk you take those things off and put them back in your cruiser.” Wes nodded as he shucked off his remaining cloths and turned, flashing his white ass to Stiles before putting his cloths away in the car and coming back, acutely aware he was naked in broad day light.  Stiles smiled at him and put his hand on Wes’ ass pulling him in for a kiss.  “Much better.  Never wear cloths at our house again.” He said pointedly looking into Wes’ eyes as he nodded.  “And I have a present for you.” He pulled the collar out of his pocket and watched as Wes blushed hotly before looking up at Stiles’ face.  “Good boy.” Stiles put the collar on Wes and smacked his ass.  “Dad’s inside.  I’m on my way out.  Try not to cum when you see the new den.” He chuckled.  “And if any of them want to fuck, your ass is open.” He said grinned as he got in his jeep and took off, leaving a very confused and horny Wes to walk in and discover the very aroused puppy pile in the house.  
  
Of course a few hours later when the pack came to, they realized Wes was on his knees being fed Isaac’s cock while John fucked him hard in the ass.  Mean while Stiles drove across town to what was left of the loft and wasn’t very surprised to find Derek’s car parked outside.  Steeling himself he walked into the ruin of the loft and found Derek curled up on a bare matrice wrapped in tattered sheets, sighing to himself he laid down with Derek and spooned him.  Derek stirred and turned to gaze into Stiles’ eyes.  
  
“hey.” Stiles said softly.  
  
“hey.” Derek mimicked his tone.  
  
“so Isaac pointed out a few things.” Stiles bit his lip.  “I’m still mad.  But not as mad.” He stroked Derek’s cheek.  “You’re going to have to put on a little show for my dad tomorrow.  But for now… can you just hold me?” Stiles leaned in and let Derek pull him into the hug that they both needed.  The pair of them finally resting in the still, warm embrace that they had yearned for.  
  
While else where Peter was awaking, naked and chained in a kennel.  His body swore and his cock swollen and red.  He vaguely remembered hunters with a trank gun… but he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t dead again rather then naked, chained, and horny as hell.  He looked around and realized he wasn’t alone.  In a cage across the way from him was a blank teen ager, his cuffs and collars larger and more ornate then the simple steal job that Peter was wearing.  He went to speak and the boy put a finger to his lips and pointed to his ears.  So who ever had him was listening in on them.  That was good to know.  He nodded and looked around.  The boy muttered something under his breath and the air in the room stilled.  Peter blinked.  
  
“You’re an emissary?!”  
  
“I was… now I’m a pet.” He looked down.  “We both are.”  
  
“A pet… of whom?” Peter glared.  
  
“The hunters that are going to sell you as a sex toy.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Peter’s captured, going to be a sex toy for hunters… there’s an emissary boy there too… and Derek and Stiles are cuddling… hum…   
> Question: Should I start including a little head shot at the start of each chapter to let you know who’s paired with whom?


	7. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys have been divided on the Derek/John thing lately.
> 
> TheAlternativeSource and ob1292, this chapter is coming a little quicker thanks to the two of you. I was having a horrible day. Felt miserable and dejected and just run into the ground really and seeing you two talk about my story really raised my spirits. Thank you. -HUGS-
> 
> I have the best fans ever. I really do. -smiles-

  
after sort of.  hinted implied

  


(Peter/Daniel/Arturo)

You guys asked for the head shots.  So let me know in the comments what you think about them.  (middle guy is Wes.)  Let me know if you want me to do one that shows the characters outside the relationships.

* * *

 

“Stiles?” Derek rubbed his eyes as he realized he was both naked and laying on the bare floor of his loft.  He looked around and realized all of his boxed up possessions were missing.  Frowning he walked through the loft, his morning wood bouncing as he walked, finding nothing what so ever in the entire loft, till he got by the front door when he found a note and some cloth sitting together.  
  
 _Dear Derek_  
  
 _I didn’t get a chance to tell you how much last night meant to me.  Just being able to be held by you is a huge step for both of us.  And I know you hate living here alone in what is now a ruin of a building in the place Boyd died.  And I hate the idea of you here alone.  So, I’m moving you in to the new pack den I built at my place.  Come by tonight after you go and see my dad.  I know, I know, leave you bare ass naked with out anything to wear and ask you to go to the police station… well I left you something.  The cloth thing I left you is actually your cloths for going to see my dad.  He knows what happened between us.  Scott and Isaac brought it up and I filled him the rest of the way in.  He wants to have a word or two with you._  
  
 _I’m hoping you’ll come home tonight and maybe we can snuggle up._  
  
 _-Stiles_  
  
Derek folded the note, resolving to take it with him and giving a critical eye to the small cloth.  He unfolded it to discover it was a slimmed down version of a jock strap, almost neon white with electric pink words all over the pouch.  Derek blushed as he looked at it, realizing it had to be a size or two too small for him.  Sighing to himself he realized he’d made this bed, it was time to lay in it.  Slipping the sinfully small fabric over his expansive package was tricky to say the least.  Looking down at himself Derek flushed, realizing the smaller pouch was now stretched to dangerously tight and fit him like a second skin.  Praying he wouldn’t get an erection on the way to the Police station Derek closed up the loft for the last time.  
  
Walking in the mid morning sun, wearing nothing but the small, thin wisp of a material to save his dignity was something new for Derek.  The first time some people walked past him he felt himself bone up and blush but no one said anything to him.  No one even looked twice at him as he walked through the town.  He looked down and absently wondered if Stiles had bespelled the garment or something because he was obscenely filling out the pouch.  And as he walked into the Police station and no one batted an eye at his clothing or lack there of, he was almost sure Stiles had bespelled him.  Though one of the deputies did blush when he looked at Derek, Derek sniffed at him and could smell Stiles and the rest of the pack of the human.  Staring at him for a bit revealed a leather collar around his neck, and the sound of a metal dog dag on it gave hints that maybe Stiles wasn’t just dominating werewolves now.  But he shook that thought off, knocking on the Sheriff’s door.  
  
“Come in Derek.” John called from inside.   
  
“Sheriff…”  
  
“If you’re going to be having sex with my son you can call me John.” He smirked as he leaned back in his chair.  “I can’t believe he got you to wear that.” John chuckled, making Derek feel as exposed as he really was.  
  
“You can…”  
  
“See you.  Of course.  I’m part of the pack I suppose.  Stiles included me in his spells so I can see through things like his clothing spell.  It’s how I know the boys are at school this morning wearing absolutely nothing but their collars.”  
  
“Collars?”  
  
“Yeah.  He got one for everyone we’ve dominated.  It’s spelled so that they appear to be wearing cloths when they’re utterly naked in real life.” John looked Derek up and down.  “Though that pouch looks like it was almost painted on that sausage you have stuffed into it.” Derek looked down at his own erection and blushed harder.  
  
“Stiles tell you what you’re expected to do here?” John raised an eyebrow at Derek who shook his head.  “You’re going to give me a bit of a show.  A lap dance for starters.  Then we have some masturbation for you to do.” He smiled as Derek flushed anew, before awkwardly standing there.  “You’ll be masturbating yourself Derek.  Stiles and I had a bit of a talk.  And while I fully intend to… sample the goods.” He put his hand out and cupped Derek’s pouch.  “For the time being Stiles is going to be the only one fucking your tight hole.”  Derek looked taken aback.  
  
“So…you want me to dance?” Derek bit his lip.  
  
“Yes, yes I do.”  
  
While Derek began his slow and deliberate grinding against papa Stilinski, in a town a couple of towns over, Peter sat in his cage board out of his mind.  Sure he’d masturbated and discovered that while he could cum he couldn’t stop having an erection from hell.  Beyond that and sitting and plotting he’d been board out of his mind in the cage they’d left him in, he’d given thought to breaking out till he’d noticed the mountain ash reinforced wards in the walls and attached to the cage.  He wasn’t going anywhere till someone with some power pulled him out of here.  Silently berating himself for not going with Derek when he’d left, he sighed as he started masturbating again.  
  
“Your like…”  
  
“You say dog with a bone I’ll find away out of this cage to hit you.” Peter sighed, not looking at the kid in the other cage as he went about taking care of himself.  “I’m not used to being this board.  Not since I was a teenager.  So, I’m going to take care of what I need to take care of and keep myself occupied.”  
  
“At least you have something to occupy your mind.” He leaned back, his heavy chains clinking against the wall as he moved.  
  
“So Marcus, it was Marcus wasn’t it?” Peter tilted his head.  
  
“Yeah.  It is.” Marcus looked up at Peter.  
  
“I understand you’re an emissary, but why are you in the cage?” Peter’s fist kept pumping along his length.  
  
“The pack I was training to become the emissary to, they took in an omega.  He… he went insane.  He killed my parents, and gave me the bite.”  
  
“Omega’s can’t…”  
  
“He was an alpha who had some kind of virus… all I know is he killed his whole pack and was wandering.  The last of the pack managed to kill him, but the hunters swept through less then an hour later.  Took the remainder of the pack and me and put us in these cages.  They sold off the rest of the pack a week ago.  They wanted to see if I kept my magic after the full moon.” Marcus sighed.  
  
“Did you?” Peter swallowed hard.  
  
“Barely.” He looked at Peter then.  “When they noticed I had any spark left, they started pumping me full of herbs to keep me from using it and to keep my wolf at bay.  And keep me in these chains to make sure if I adapt to the herbs that I don’t over come their effect totally.” He sighed as he lay on his side.  
  
“You said they sold your pack off?” Peter paused, his wrist in mid-stroke.  
  
“That’s what this place is.  They pump us full of hormones, herbs, and spells, make us sex toys and pets and sell us off to collectors, hunters, other people who have… both the desire and money to own us.” Marcus looked away.  
  
“Well I don’t believe we’ll be having any of that.” Peter grunted out as he emptied himself on the cage bars once again.  
  
“Why do you keep doing that on the bars?” Marcus frowned.  
  
“They made me perpetually horny and gave me time.  I’m a werewolf I have a LOT of stamina and a hellatiously fast recovery rate.  They shouldn’t have made me horny too.” Peter grabbed the bar and broke it.  “My cum gives me something I can grab a hold of to pull.” He smirked and used the bit of his bars and started breaking some of the warding runes.  “If they hadn’t made me horny I’d have probably cut my own wrists and used my own blood for this.” Peter looked darkly at Marcus.  “I am no one’s pet or plaything.” Peter smiled when he realized half the wards were broken, just enough damage to tear open the cage and get out.  He stretched, popping his back into place before taking his bar and starting in smashing Marcus’ cage.  “Normally I’d be self serving.  But they’ve got magic users… and I don’t know magic.  So fire with fire.” He smashed open Marcus’ cage and helped him to his feet.  “These are going to be a problem.” He looked the collar and cuffs over.  
  
“That was the point little one.” Peter turned in time to see two male druids walk down the stairs, one of them waved his hand pinning Peter to the far while, while the other threw a ball of mountain ash at him, and it dropped into a perfect circle around him and the other ball he threw at Marcus did the same.   
  
“Tisk tisk brother mine.  They seem to be under the assumption they can leave.”  
  
“The animals think they’re people brother dear.  It’s to be expected.” He smirked as he squeezed his hand into a fist, causing Peter go groan as his body felt like it was being crushed.  
  
“Careful brother mine, that one is new to the nest.”  
  
“Brother dear, he has to learn at some point.  Besides, we’ll be healing him later.” He smirked as he tightened his fist and Peter’s vision went black as unconsciousness took him.  
  
But far removed from this ordeal, on the other side of town, Derek was startling the sheriff’s desk, naked as the day he was born, bouncing up and down on a large dildo as he worked himself over.  He was too busy pounding his prostate and pud to notice when Stiles came in the room.  But when he came across his own wanton chest, giving a startled cry and moaning for the first release he’d had in a week, Derek, fell back on the desk, curling up, almost utterly unconscious as he lay there basking in the feel of it.  Stiles walked up and said something to him.  He didn’t understand most of it.  But he nodded, Stiles looked like he knew he didn’t understand.  He heard Stiles say his name as he put something around his neck, and the world went dark for Derek as he floated in a wave of unconsciousness.  Hours later when he awoke he was snuggling against a naked Stiles, spooning into his love, but there were others in bed with them.  He felt Danny behind him and the twins mixed in around them.  He saw Scott on the far side of Isaac who was cuddled into Stiles’ front.  Derek smiled at Isaac and Scott who seemed to be watching him.  They smiled back as he nuzzled into Stiles, perfectly willing to be apart of this pack and be loved.  
  
They had no way of knowing that as they lay cuddled in their warmth and togetherness, that Peter lay strapped down naked to a metal table, incense burning around him, his naked body bathed in the soft glow of the candles all around him.  He was vaguely aware of a fullness in his throat mirrored by the fullness in his ass.  But he couldn’t seem muster up the mental strength to wonder about them.  He didn’t care about anything, but the suction of his throat on the dick he was sucking and the squeeze of his ass on the cock thrusting in and out of his wanton hole.  He felt himself being all consumed by the sheer need to feel the burn as they penetrated him.  On and on it went till they’d each emptied themselves in both ends of the wild one they were taming.  When they’d step away, he’d begin begging in every way he knew to, begging to be filled, to be taken and fucked.  
  
“Is it done?” A voice sounded over the PA system.  “Daniel is it done?”  
  
“Arturo and I have done it.  We have another wolf addicted to druid cum.” Daniel smirked as he looked at his twin brother.  “Brother mine is quite skilled at addicting the naughty wolves to his cum.”  
  
“Brother dear, this one though… is damaged.” He ran his fingers down Peter’s body.  “Age and death and weakness…”  
  
“Yes Brother mine, we should fix that….” Daniel grinned as he began toying with Peter’s body, their voices matching pitch and tone as they began to chant in unison.  Together as one they penetrated his body from both ends, still chanting.  Peter’s body arched as he screamed around their intrusion, screamed and writhed as their spell tore into his flesh.  
  
“Much better boys.” The voice chuckled over the PA watching the show.  
  
They stepped away from the still glowing body and bowed to their master.    
  



	8. Scott and Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start the exploring of new couplings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edit and trying to type this from my notes and memories. If I ever get my laptop hard drive working again I’ll see about posting the original portion of this chapter so you can see what I originally had planned. -smiles-
> 
> Till then. May this humble offering suffice.
> 
> Side note, if you’ve ever seen the guy dancing in the end of Pixie Lott’s Kiss the stars… I like to think that’s how Stiles would be in a club.

and  and  with hinted at 

* * *

 

  
Scott slowly felt himself drifting towards consciousness, his body carefully disentwining from the body in front of him. Blushing as he realized he was spooned against Wes. Memories of the night before, of being with Wes floated into his mind causing Scott to blush deeper. Wes was the first adult other then John he’d been with. And it still felt strange to be taken seriously for sex by adults. Yawning quietly, trying to find things other then his new sex life to think about, he looked over at the source of the noise that had woken him, to find Danny bouncing on John’s lap. He watched as Danny’s hard cock slapped against his belly as he fucked himself on John’s rigid pole. Scott felt his face flush anew; it was still so new to feel sexually excited by the only man who’s ever been a real father figure to him. He felt himself growing harder as he watched the act in front of him. He thought about reaching over and sucking on Danny’s cock or sucking John’s balls but the throb in his own cock made him look around for Isaac.   
  
“Just follow the smell of fresh coffee, you’ll find them in there.” John supplied, reaching out to stroke Scott’s ass as he walked by, causing him to blush more, but whether that was from the definite throb his cock gave or the warm hand on his ass he wasn’t quite sure. But he figured he’d find Isaac and see if he was up for fooling around or not. They’d cuddled mostly, but hadn’t done more then sort of orbit around one another since they’d helped Derek move in. Maybe there was something there. He wasn’t sure. He still loved Alison and he knew Isaac loved her too. Maybe the three of them… Scott closed his eyes, acutely aware of how aroused he smelled as the images danced about his eye lids, himself buried to the hilt in Alison’s tight hole while Isaac did the same to him. He kept on walking trying to distract himself and to find Isaac.   
  
The smell of cooking sausage, bacon, and coffee assaulted his senses as soon as he was out of the den, making Scott’s stomach growl with a different kind hunger. He followed the smell to find Isaac and Stiles in nothing but aprons seeing to the skillets. He tilted his head admiring their asses, wondering what it’d be like to be in either of them. If they’d be as tight as Alison was their first time. He saw Isaac cock his head, he could clearly smell Scott’s arousal and he kind of liked the idea that Isaac could smell it on him.   
  
“Coffee’s in the pot.” Stiles said over his shoulder as Scott made a beeline to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup and sitting down at the table across from a very naked Derek who was looking directly at Stiles with a deep hunger.   
  
“Glad to see nothing’s changed.” Scott smiled over his coffee cup, giving Derek his best knowing smile before glancing at Isaac’s pert globes himself.   
  
“It’s strange being the submissive and not being the one who’s doing the cooking.” Derek said with a grin. The edge of an old argument in his voice but Scott sat back and watched how this would play out. He knew how Stiles felt about his cooking.   
  
“I’m the better cook.” Stiles said bluntly. “And Isaac’s very good at it too.” He reached over and rubbed Isaac’s ass, the black vibrator he wore in it exposed as he did, causing Scott to have to put his coffee cup down. Suddenly being beyond jealous of a vibrator not sitting well with him.   
  
“Looks like I’m not the only one.” Derek smirked ludely at Scott’s reaction.   
  
“I haven’t… with him yet… but I…” Scott blushed harder.   
  
“It’s okay that you’re attracted to him Scotty.” Stiles smiled, spreading Isaac’s cheeks and exposing the thick base of the plug. “Tell Scotty why it’s okay if he finds you hot Isaac.” Isaac gave a whimper as he looked over his shoulder at the hungry look in Scott’s eye. His own eyes blown gold as he looked at Scott.   
  
“Because I want it too.” Isaac blushed hard as he saw Scott’s eyes turn red with lust.   
  
“I think the food is ready.” Stiles fixed himself and Derek a plate and sat down next to him and made an obscene show of eating a sausage link, causing Derek’s eyes to go electric blue as he growled. “You’re welcome to some meat too you know.” Stiles smirked, causing Isaac to blush harder as he stat down beside Scott, a plate of bacon and sausage to share between them.   
  
“Don’t mind if I do.” Derek slipped down and took Stiles’ cock to the base in his throat, humming a happy growl as he did. Causing Stiles to give a manly squeak of a declaration as he was swallowed whole.   
  
“FUCK… you keep that up and you’ll get your creamy reward before too long.” Stiles moaned as Derek kept going, his tongue doing sinfuly good things to the underbelly of Stiles’ cock in his mouth. “Don’t let us stop you too.” Stiles pointed at the other pair at the table.   
  
“But we… we’ve never…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You’ve both done pretty good with me.” Stiles commented, his food discarded and forgotten about as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, both not caring that he was getting bacon grease in Derek’s hair. They’d just shower again… and have another bout of hot shower sex, later.   
  
“But we’ve both… been bottoms…” Isaac pointed out, and Scott realized they’d never even talked about who liked what.   
  
“Flip a coin if you can’t work it out yourself.” Stiles pointed out, his mind barely aware of anything outside the warm expanse of Derek Hale’s throat, loosing himself in the feelings.   
  
“Are you a bottom too?” Isaac asked biting his lip and looking every bit the vulnerable puppy who’d been kicked one too many times.   
  
“I’m not sure.” Scott answered honestly. “Before…” He gestured vaguely at Stiles. “I would have told you I was straight only, no boys for me.” He saw Isaac’s face start to drop. “But.” He grabbed Isaac’s large warm hand. “But.” He said again, smiling sheepishly. “Stiles and his dad helped… I see there’s a bigger range of options out there.” He looked up into Isaac’s eyes. “And I think I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t at least try.” He leaned in and kissed Isaac on the lips. The shock wearing off and the pair of them kissing before they knew what was over them, they were grinding and groping and touching each other in places they’d only hoped to get to as they continued to make out, utterly unaware of their audience.   
  
“Maybe I should… take care of this…” Isaac said cupping Scott in his hand. “You’re the alpha.. you should be on top…” He started to drift down.   
  
“Wait.” Scott felt his eyes go red as he moved Isaac back into his chair and crouched between his spread legs. He looked up into amber eyes of glowing werewolf power as he licked a long wet swipe slowly up the length of Isaac’s swollen cock; licking his way up till he captured the needy head in his mouth and began to lick the clear fluid that was weeping out there. Isaac whimpered as he gave himself to the feeling. He’d given himself wholly to Stiles and his father, now… now he was the one being given to. He never imagined… his mind went blank as Scott took more of him in, his nimble fingers working around the shaft to get slick enough before plunging into the tight entrance below his balls. Isaac’s breathing hitched as two curved fingers found his prostate just as the last of his cock was in Scott’s bloated throat.   
  
“I… Scott…” He moaned in a wrecked voice as warning before he emptied himself in Scott’s warm embrace. He welt himself go boneless against the chair, his head lulling to the side as he noticed the whole pack standing there looking at them with open mouths and smiled. He tapped Scott on the top of the head and pointed their direction as Scott looked up, Isaac’s member still firmly between his lips. He looked over with a deer in the head lights look before Isaac fell from his open mouth with a lewd wet pop.   
  
“Uh.”   
  
“Okay gawkers back up and give them some space.” Stiles took command. “Derek make sure everyone gets fed, then join me in the shower. You two.” He pointed to Scott and Isaac. “Upstairs. Now.” They followed him up the stairs. Leaving the rest of the pack to eat in the sex scented kitchen. “Okay, I’m going to take a shower and wait for Derek. You two are going to go use my bedroom and explore each other. I want you to take care of each other and learn what you like. Because you need to do that some where safe and comfy.” He smiled before touching their cheeks. “Go enjoy yourselves. I’ll look in on you after I’m done.” He padded off towards the shower smiling as they blinked at him a few times and then scrambled for his bedroom. Fleeing to the relative privacy of Stiles’ bed, they sat down and looked at each other.   
  
“Was that…” Scott started.   
  
“Amazing.” Isaac gave a goofy grin.   
  
“Good.” Scott smiled. “I’ve only… on Stiles and John…” He blushed. “But I knew what I liked from when Alison…” He shut up quickly at the look that crossed Isaac’s face.   
  
“you… with her…” He looked down.   
  
“We were each other’s firsts.” Scott supplied.   
  
“I don’t get to be your first anything do I…” Isaac pulled his knees to his chest.   
  
“Isaac.” Scott curled around him and held him. “You get to be my first in a lot of things…” He kissed Isaac wiping away the tears and holding him.   
  
“Like what?” Isaac bit his quivering lip.   
  
“Like this.” Scott’s eyes went red. “On your knees boi.” Isaac shuddered as he scrambled to get to his knees. “I know you like being a sub.” He carded his hand through Isaac’s mane. “I’ve never… with anyone. I mean I was Stiles’ and John’s sub, but I’ve never gotten to play the master. With anyone. And… I think I like it.” He grinned as Isaac looked up at him. “Maybe it’s just with you. Which will be amazing. Because it’ll be a just us thing.” He said as Isaac blushed. “But I think I can really enjoy telling you what to do.” He gave a cocking grin at Isaac who swallowed hard before looking at the swollen cock. “Now… put my dick in your mouth Lahey.” Scott grinned. “Or would you want to be called slave?” He asked, watching the heat spread across Isaac’s face from his golden eyes before he nodded his head and took all of Scott down to the root into his throat. “FUCK!” Scott hissed.   
  
Meanwhile a naked Stiles was standing in the shower, a rare moment to himself in the last two days. He smiled to himself. He liked having them all here. He had friends to hang out with and warm bodies for sex if the need arose. And he was spending just as much non sex time with Derek as he was having sex with Derek. Life felt good again. He went to reach for the body wash when he felt the tears start flowing. He was confused as to why he was crying till he tried to wipe the tears away and his hand was trembling. He wasn’t sure what was happening till he started to fall, his whole body consumed and wracked by the convulsions as they took him. He had an absent thought about wishing Erica had lived so he could ask her how she dealt with seizures, before his world was swallowed up by warm werewolf arms and blackness.   
  
He’d missed the sight of everyone trying to cram into the bathroom to see what was up. They’d all felt it just before his seizure had started, Derek was the closest one, just outside the bathroom when it struck. He’d run in, leaving the door open, open for Scott and Isaac to rush in. Isaac still had cum across his face and cheek as they helped hold Stiles on his side, taking some of his pain as they did; sure that’s what Derek was doing too.   
  
The others had filed in and quickly taken up positions touching either Stiles or the others, leaving room for John and Wes to rush in. Stiles’ seizure lasted for a short time, it’s ferocity paling in comparison to a pack of wolves feeding off of his pain. But he was staying unconscious as they rushed to find him some cloths to run him to the hospital. A hasty phone call into Deaton as they loaded Stiles, the only one in actual cloths, since no one could remember if he’d cast a clothing optional spell on himself, heading as fast as they could to the hospital, John in the drivers seat of Derek’s ranger. The pack who could fit had gotten in the back and were eating as much of Stiles’ pain to try to heal him as they could on the car ride that seemed to take forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what good boys and girls get? They get another chapter update.


	9. Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms know everything. Everything. Even when they know nothing. They know EVERYTHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... this has got some new pairings in it... time the girls got in on things.

and  and  and hinted 

next chapter will have  in it.

 

* * *

  
Melissa looked up as the group of boys came in carrying Stiles, all of them all over him as if he was a magnet and they were all tiny scraps of iron. He was draped over Derek’s arms, John and one of his deputies trailing behind the pack. She rushed up and motioned for a stretcher to be moved over.   
  
“Is this supernatural?” She asked in a hushed tone as she took him into exam 1 room.   
  
“Maybe.” John replied in back. “He had a seizure and… we brought him back. He hasn’t woken up since.”   
  
“How long?” Melissa looked at Derek. He’d be the one who had counted in his head.   
  
“22 minutes.” He replied, looking at Stiles, black veins still pulsing in his arms.   
  
“Okay. I’m going to call neurology. Deaton on his way?” Scott nodded. “Good. I’d tell you all to go sit and wait, but you stay with him till Deaton gets here. Then just Derek, Deaton and John.” She gave pointed looks and everyone frowned. “Oh who do you think taught him the basics of sex with boys.” She rolls her eyes and walked out of the room.   
  
“So… your mom knew… before I did.” Derek frowned.   
  
“Yeah. My mom’s good like that.” Scott beamed, and then turned towards Stiles, worry etched across his face.   
  
Deaton came in a short while later, glancing at the naked men standing around Stiles’ bed and noticing the shimmer of magic he said nothing but turned back to do a quick once over with Stiles, passing a rune stone over him as slowly as he could and not be seen by any humans. The others drifted out to act like a good distraction while he worked. He packed up his kit and frowned at Stiles before looking at the others. “Has he done any magic since he enlarged the house?” Derek shook his head.   
  
“Two days rest should have healed him from that sort of exertion.” He frowned as he looked back at Stiles. “The stones show no magical cause at any rate.” He looked at John who relaxed; he’d been hesitant about his son learning to practice magic because of how many doors it opened to hurting the boy. But knowing that it hadn’t caused this did ease his tension. “What’s the neurologist said?”   
  
“X-rays and an MRI and we’ll know more.” John put a hand on Derek’s shoulder.   
  
“Good ideas. With no mystical cause, and I can’t find a supernatural one either… we’re left to hope the mundane medical practice can find a cause that can be treated.” He glanced up at John. “What is it?” He took in John’s pale face.   
  
“My wife… had a seizure like this.. before we knew what was wrong with her.” Derek turned to look at John and study him.   
  
“What was it?” He asked, barely contained fear etched into every part of his stance.   
  
“Frontotemporal dementia.” John started to collapse but Derek caught him, helping him to a chair, the look of fear and pain on John’s face enough to tare anyone’s heart out.   
  
“Can you tell?” Derek asked Deaton with out looking at him.   
  
“Not with out an MRI.” He said as he dug in his bag and pulled out a pale green brown stone and put it under Stiles’ pillow. “That’ll protect him from any damage the next attack would have done. We’ll see what we can learn from the MRI.” The other two nodded.   
  
Mean while in the waiting room Melissa walked in and looked at the group before looking at her son. “So you two are going to respect the separate rooms thing when at home.” She said calmly.   
  
“What?” Scott’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Isaac is still living with us. And I’ve petitioned to be his legal guardian so I can make hard choices for him if he’s unconscious.” She patted his head lightly. “But you two are not sharing a bedroom.” She pointed at the boys.   
  
“Why would we…” Scott started.   
  
“The way you two have been mooning over each other for months that neither of you thinks anyone notices. Yeah, it was thick enough I could have dunked stale bread into it.” She shook her head. “Separate bedrooms. I don’t was sheets you’ve had sex on.” She walked out of the room.   
  
“Okay that… was… better then I expected.” Scott grinned.   
  
“I thought she’d kick me out too.” Isaac smiled softly.   
  
“Naw, mom’s okay with the gay thing. Dad’s brother married a dude. He’s the only person in dad’s family that still talks to mom.” Scott snuggled Isaac close.   
  
“I wonder what else she’s noticed.” Isaac frowned.   
  
“Maybe we’re better off not knowing?” Scott shuddered.   
  
“Maybe…” Isaac smiled.   
  
Sometime later Lydia came in and looked sharply at Scott and Isaac.   
  
“What?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Alison’s at home, her dad’s not. You two are going to go talk to her.” She tossed them her car keys. “Shower before you bring it back. I don’t want to smell anything.” She walked over to talk to Jackson as they ran out the door with her keys. They were both afraid but they needed something to burn off their nervous energy while they waited and talking to Alison would help with that. Even if she yelled and never wanted anything to do with the two of them again. But when she opened the door to reveal she was only in a fuzzy robe that soon opened to reveal a naked body underneath they figured yelling wasn’t on the agenda, at least not how they’d thought she’d be yelling.   
  
Back at the hospital, John had drifted out to sit with the boys when Melissa came in and checked on them. She noted how the boys seemed to cling to him like they had Stiles’ limp body. Mentally checking how often her own boys had been over there lately and she asked John to come talk to her in an empty ward while they waited on Stiles to get back from the x ray. She shut the door behind them and turned to look at him.   
  
“So how long have you and Stiles been sleeping your way through the pack?” She raised an eyebrow.   
  
“About a week… how?”   
  
“They act like you two are the sun and they can’t live with out you.” She responded crossing her arms. “Even my sons.” She said as she gave him her best mother stare. He seemed to blush and explained how that happened. How it’d grown and changed and how he’d not had any sex since Claudia and the boys had brought him into it and kept talking till she let him finish. “So Wes too huh?” He nodded. “And they’re all naked?” She asked thinking back on the room full of clothed boys.   
  
“One of Stiles’ spells.” He pointed to the soft leather harness that his shirt nearly hid from view.   
  
“Wait.. you’re…?” She glanced down.   
  
“Yep. I didn’t have time to worry about cloths, so I grabbed this harness and … instant cloths.” He shrugged.   
  
“Interesting…” She put her hand on his crotch, feeling fabric, but knowing she was touching his bare skin gave her a thrill. She reached up for where she knew the harness must be and slid it off of John, revealing his naked body in the open. She grinned, tossing the bit of magiced cloth across the room before going back to touching the very solid mound of man flesh in front of her. “Been a while for me too.” She confirmed before she slid down her scrub bottoms and mounted his solid member. “Fuck….” She panted.   
  
“Melissa…” He started to say.   
  
“My sons’ have had your dick, it’s about time I get to see what all the fuss is about.” She panted as she pushed him down on the bed and started going to town, knowing that she wouldn’t last long. She’d been having to buy bulk packages of batteries for years now to deal with her cravings for sex, and having a large cock at her disposal just now was more then enough to get her in the mood. She just hoped she didn’t break him. Her boys would never forgive her if she did. But while she bounced and he rocked, little else but the pleasure of each other’s bodies and the excitement of doing this in such a public place seemed to exist. Two rushed orgasms apieced and they were both redressed, as best as possible and back out in the waiting room. But all the boys could smell the sex on them and looked back and forth in confusion. Melissa frowned and then pointed to herself.   
  
“I need it as much as you do if not more. So I’ll be taking my turn too.” She walked away and Lydia grinned.   
  
“I like her.” She smiled before turning back to Jackson, Aiden sitting on the other side of her. She put their hands together on her lap. “Have I ever told you I have a thing for boys who suck cock?” She said as both boys blushed heavily at the implications. “We’ll have to see about finding time to… explore this.” She patted their interlaced fingers. “Good.” She smiled.   
  
It wasn’t long after that that the Doctor said Stiles was awake, and since the MRI was being worked on he’d have to come back for a scan as soon as possible. John nodded and was heading back towards Stiles’ room when his phone rang. “Yes?”   
  
“Stilinski?” Chris Argent’s voice came across the phone, anger clear in it.   
  
“Yeah?” John asked. “What’s up Chris?”   
  
“I think I just caught something that belongs to you in my daughter.” He said in a shout, holding the collars around the boy’s throats to read the phone number off of them.   
  
“Do you want to bring them by the house in about 20 minutes. We’re going to collect Stiles from his hospital room and head home.”   
  
“I’ll be there shortly.” He hung up and the rest of the pack looked hesitant.   
  
“Calm down boys. One crisis at a time.” He lead the way back to Stiles’ room where Stiles and Derek were cuddling on the bed.   
  
“What crisis?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Beyond your attempt to dent the new shower with that thick head of yours?” John grinned. “Chris just caught Isaac and Scott with Alison.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“About time they worked it out.” Stiles yawned. “Anything else while I was out?” He looked to the pack.   
  
“Oh your dad slept with Ms. McCall.” Lydia supplied.   
  
“Alright dad!” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Yeah… maybe let me tell Scott about that later.” He suggested and took in Stiles’ nod, accepting that he’d at least get a chance to tell the boy before Stiles and the pack blabbed it to him.   
  
“Can we go home now?” Stiles whined.   
  
“Sure.” John smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is being worked on now. And it'll be called Chris. -grins-


	10. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Argent isn't happy that now it's two wolves at once that are with his teenaged daughter, he has words he wants to say to the Pack Master... words said from his knees. -grins-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://notsalony.tumblr.com/ I have my own tumblr now, and I’ll be posting from time to time about updates and what I’m working on, as well as where I am at with stories and things. It’s a good place to go to find out and ask questions about your favorite series.

Okay this chapter has  and  as well as , not to mention some thoughts on  , as well as thoughts of catching  together, and , then  and   followed by  with a little  thrown in.  Then we have  showing up as well as  and .  I hope you enjoy. LOTS of pairings.

* * *

It was as they pulled up that they realized that just maybe Chris was still angry, seeing as Alison was yelling at him, and he had an electrified night stick pointed in the general direction of the naked boys who were a little afraid of what that stick could do even insulated by Stiles’ magic. They’d at least told Stiles what was going on so he could mentally prepare for an angry father. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Tossing the house keys to Scott he motioned to the house and he and Isaac fled to the house while Chris stalked towards John.

“What are you going to…”

“Oh I’m not in charge. I’m just here to get a change of cloths before work and take the others inside. You’ll be wanting to talk to the pack master.” He pointed to Stiles and smirked as he walked away.

“Coward.” Stiles said under his breath.

“You’re in charge?” Chris all but growled at him.

“Yep, that’d be me. Problems?” Stiles leaned against his jeep.

“I just found two of your pets balls deep in my daughter.” Chris ground out.

“And the fact that they both very much love her and each other doesn’t factor into the Dad’s anger that his little girl is having sex with not one but two werewolves now? Because you realize she and Scott have been at it more then enough to make even bunnies blush right?” Chris stopped with his mouth open as Stiles went on. “I mean hell their first time was back when we first figured out Jackson was the Kanima, after that, they were going through boxes of condoms left and right.” Stiles shook his head and stretched. “And I know you have this very dim view on the whole interspecies thing…” Stiles paused as he took in Chris’ expression.

“It’s not an interspecies thing… so much as I just… I don’t want her having sex with werewolves.” He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

“I can understand why as a father you’d not want her to have sex yet. But not with a werewolf? Trust me, speaking from very personal experience with every werewolf in that house over there… best sex I’ve ever had.” Stiles pointed.

“You… slept… with all of them?” Chris frowned.

“And the human deputy Wes. He’s in getting dressed with Dad.” Stiles smiled at the slack jawed expression in front of him.

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed, shocked, or envious.” Chris sighed, leaning against the jeep to look at the house too, noting that the house looked bigger now, suspecting Stiles used some sort of magic for it.

“Envious, you want to get Scott’s sweet lips wrapped around your pole too?” Stiles raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t get me wrong. I loved my wife, still do. But what I saw of them wasn’t bad.” Chris smirked at Stiles’ shocked expression.

“Well there’s one way to get there.” Stiles smiled.

“What would that be?” Chris looked back at the teen.

“It starts with you naked on your knees.” Stiles shrugged.

“I wouldn’t….”

“Listen. I get that you’re human, and that you’re an adult, and that you probably see me as the geeky kid who’s going to get killed because he’s tagging around with wild animals that he’s also sleeping with.” Stiles moved up but took Chris’ hand and put it on his crotch. “I’m also hung, horny, and the one who gets a say in who my wolves service. You agree to come service me… and we’ll talk about you getting some from Scott and Isaac.” Chris’ hand squeezed the rather sizable tube of meat he found there.

“What exactly do you have in mind when you say service you?” Chris looked Stiles right in the eye.

“Do you know what your father did to me in the basement?” Confusion flashed across Chris’ face. “Your dad captured me when I tried to save Erica and Boyd. Your dad beat the crap out of me. Then he decided to make me put on a show in front of Erica and Boyd.” Stiles’ eyes got a little hard. “He made me take my cloths off. Then he wanted to show me what electricity would do to my body.” Stiles slid his hand over Chris’ chest. “Did you know just the right placement of electricity to the male prostate can force you to have an orgasm even though you desperately don’t want one?” He looked up at Chris who was blushing slight. “He did it to you too huh.” Stiles chuckled a little. “He lean in real close and tell you you were a good fuck slut to cum so much from the prod up your ass?” Stiles leaned in and whispered into Chris’ ear, making the older man shiver, sucking on his ear, Stiles started undoing Chris’ shirt with his hands, and distracting the man he was seducing with their shared history with Gerard.

“The feel of his hands as he spreads your naked thighs wider to better show you off to the room.” Stiles let Chris’ shirt fall off his shoulders leaving the man bare chested outside their house, his fingers going down to play with Chris’ hard nipples. “That strangled cry of pleasure and pain as he shoves more of that thick prod farther up you into a place no man has ever touched before… the burn and the shock as each arch of electricity reaches out of it and strikes you in your most sensitive places…” Stiles nibbled on Chris’ ear, tugging on it as he unbuckled the man’s belt. “His hands on your wrists as he brings your hands down to your hard dripping cock and makes you masturbate yourself right there, telling you that’s all you’re good at you dirty little fuck slut…” Stiles’ hands were in Chris’ pants, squeezing the base of his swollen cock; he was getting turned on remembering. Then quick as he could Stiles’ hands were back at his side and he was standing a few feet away from Chris. “Show me how much of a fuck slut you are Chris, show me and show your dad. Take off your pants fuck slut.” Chris’ eyes were blown wide with lust as he finished undoing his belt and tugged his jeans and briefs down in one go, leaving himself exposed as he stood there.

“I said off.” Stiles crossed his arms and Chris took his boots, socks, and the rest of his clothing off leaving himself completely nude. “Your dad made you jerk off in front of all the other hunters didn’t he?” Chris nodded, not trusting his voice. “Show me.” Chris’ face was red as he took himself in hand, a practice he’d had to get used to doing again since his wife’s death. Taking himself in hand, Chris tried to close his eyes to picture what ever he needed to get himself there but Stiles ordered him to look at him while he did this. His eyes snapping forward and locking on the teen who’d taken off his own shirt and was leaning against the other car looking sinfully hot. Chris could see why the wolves obeyed Stiles; he’d grown up from a strange teen to a forceful young man who knew what he wanted and how to take it. Looking at his supple form, his lithe flesh tanned and exposed, Chris was imagining the possibilities, letting himself drift till he could see a world where he obeyed Stiles too. He was almost there, almost ready to explode his release right there in the parking, when Stiles smacked his hand away from his cock and with a darting hand grasped the belt from the pile of cloths and put it around Chris’ neck. Looping it quickly leaving some out to be tugged upon like a leash he began leading Chris inside. “Enough foreplay, time for the main event.”

“Main event?” Chris’ voice shook as he was lead into the house, into the kitchen where a very nude pack was sitting around his clothed daughter whose face pinked up as she noticed her nude and erect father being lead towards the stairs.

“Scott, Isaac, keep an ear out. You’ll know when I want you to come up.” Stiles smirked leading Chris up the stairs. Once upstairs he had Chris kneel in the center of the room. “Have you ever been with a man?” Stiles pondered as he looked Chris up and down.

“Yes.” Chris blushed.

“Tell me about it.” Stiles pulled out his computer chair and sat down, his chest still bare and his shorts tented as he sat there on display as much as the naked adult on his floor.

“It was one of my first gun sales. Gerard liked to keep me on my toes, not give me all the facts, see how I adapted…” His eyes seemed to loose focus as his mind slipped back to a time so long ago for him. “The man I was selling to only did business in his personal bath house. We had to be naked except for a small towel. The deal was going good… till he explained how he liked to seal every deal….” Chris’ face went crimson.

“How’d the dirty gun runner like to seal his deals?” Stiles asked, his hand down his own shorts, imagining Chris in nothing but a towel at the mercy of another man.

“He liked to get blown… in front of his men…” Chris stammered out. He’d never told anyone about that. He was sure some of them assumed, it’s probably why the hunter families that dealt with that dealer had always sent young 20 something males to make the deals. They knew what he liked and catered to it to keep him in their good graces and them in his.

“Did you enjoy sucking his cock while others watched?” Stiles sat openly masturbating now, his shorts obscenely hiding only the true details of the act but leaving little to the imagination.

“I…” Chris swallowed, his own belt tight around his neck, he thought about how he’d sucked on that man’s cock extra hard, and been humiliated to find himself hard afterwards. And about how much he’d enjoyed sucking his wife’s strap on while she fucked his throat. “Yes.” Chris nodded.

“Good boy. Come here.” Stiles slipped out of his shorts down his thighs and pointed his weeping prick at Chris. Chris licked his lips and came in close, pausing to look Stiles in the eye as he took the swollen head into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive end as he looked Stiles in the eye the whole time. Stiles carded his hands through the short dark blond hair atop the head of the gorgeous man whose mouth he was being welcomed into, cooing quietly at the warm velvety feel as it engulfed more and more of his needy manhood. Living with out his wife and not having any sex other then his hand this last year had nearly driven Chris to a dark place, but some how Stiles was bringing him back to a better place, a place where he could have as much sex as he could handle and be treated with respect for what he wanted. And right now all he wanted was to worship the thick slab of meat in his throat till he milked it dry.

Chris’ mind flashed to Scott’s naked ass pound in and out of his daughter, his cock lurched at the image. That curved darkly tanned well shaped ass, those powerful arms, and the sizable cock he could see… And he’d seen it plenty, since the boys didn’t seem to have cloths to put on, and he drove them over to Stiles’ house, so he’d gotten to see their hard cocks and their nude bodies longer then expected. His mind began to replace Alison with himself, and suddenly it was Scott pounding into his ass in his mind, and Isaac at his lips. Chris felt the heat coiled in his groin begin to uncoil, he wanted them to take him hard and fast. Wanted the boys to own him. He managed to deep throat Stiles as he let his mind wander, giving into his own inner desires in his mind at least. He came back to reality as Stiles gripped his ears and held him down on his cock as it swelled in his throat and unloaded its thick cream down his throat. When he was finally allowed to pull back he got a mouth full of Stiles’ cum from the last blast before Stiles pulled out entirely. Chris’ eyes were a little glassy and his cock was leaking. Stiles’ lips were moving but he couldn’t seem to care what the boy was saying. He did make out the name Scott in it he thought, but Chris was too close to the edge of an orgasm and bliss to really be sure.

He wasn’t sure when, but he noticed a very naked and hard Scott standing in the doorway, his mouth watering for that long cock he was looking at but Stiles cleared his throat and drew his attention back there. He seemed to wait till Chris’ mind was back in control before speaking this time.

“You’ll get to suck Scott’s cock all you want… if you accept me as your master.” Stiles held up the collar. Chris looked at the leather collar. “Being your master gives me the right to fuck any of your holes any time and any place I want. And to share you with anyone sexually that I want to.” Stiles stroked the leather slowly. “Do you accept?” Chris blushed, the idea that Stiles could just show up at his door step and decide to fuck him at the drop of a hat, or that he could send any of the boys over to do that turned him on… and before he realized what he was doing he was putting the collar on himself and agreeing to be Stiles’ fuck toy. He shivered as the latch closed on the back of the collar, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as the spark of the magic coursed through his system. He’d been raised around supernatural creatures; he knew the sweet kiss of magic well enough to know that this was a spell. And he didn’t care.

Scott went to open his mouth to ask something but never got the chance as his cock was swallowed whole by Chris, devouring the youth as he stood there, his hands roaming across the vast expanses of sculpted man flesh. He was half way to orgasm before Stiles snapped his fingers and Chris pulled back, his chin slick with spit as he heaved great shivering breaths.

“Isaac, your turn.” Stiles called and Isaac came in, blushing slightly but turned on just the same.

“Is he really -” But Chris cut him off, swallowing him just the same as he had Scott. Isaac wasn’t as used to being serviced as the others were. Besides Scott, Alison had been the only other person, and now Alison’s dad was sucking on his cock. Fuck he wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this. His mind was reeling and then there was Scott, standing there grinning as he toyed with Isaac’s nipples, before leaning in for a kiss. Exchanging gasps with one another as Chris moved back and forth between them. The spells on their dicks keeping the teen wolves from cumming while they were being serviced, but as Chris stretched his mouth to get as much as he could of both of them in his mouth, Stiles let them unload in his mouth. The shivering wolves nearly collapsed atop the man they’d flooded with their seed the three of them cuddling on the floor after, basking in the after glow. Stiles was sitting there stroking himself with a smirk.

“That was fucking amazing.” Stiles grinned. “Can’t wait for Scotty to open him up back there.” He chuckled as Scott’s eyes went alpha red at the thought. “Then after you got him nice and open, pup here can be fucking him while you ride Isaac’s sweet ass.” Isaac’s eyes went wolf amber as he nodded his agreement. “Let’s get to it boys.” Stiles grinned as Scott positioned Chris on all fours and started fingering him. He was up to three fingers when Deaton cleared his throat in the door way.

“Is this a bad time?” He raised an eyebrow, taking in the sea of nude men and carnal acts.

“Depends on what brings you here.” Stiles stood up, putting himself away.

“We have a problem.”

Else where a very naked teen aged Peter lay on his side in the cage, his eyes glassy and almost lifeless, the druid cum leaking from his lips and ass as he lay there, his cock ram rod hard. Marcus kept shouting for him, trying to get his attention, but he’d been fucked out of his mind and the magic had broken him in a way the fire never could have. He was a fuck toy now. Lost to the fog of lust and sex and the only thing he really knew was he’d be sold soon to someone who would fill him with the cocks he hungered for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Chapter 11 Peter, coming in two weeks. So Febuary 26th is when you should look for it.


	11. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out about the supernatural slave trade. How ever will he ever tolerate that practice, when it threatens his beloved pack? How would any good pack master react….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough people kept asking me if I’d be adding more pack members or not in this chapter, and if Stiles would be adding anyone from the slave sale. Well the answer, if you’ve been following my tumblr, you’ll have seen the new additions and have a guess where they fit into the pack dynamic. If not, prepared to be shocked. Side note, originally in my notes, which I just found when I charged my kindle, this was supposed to be a chapter about Deaton. So you get the chapter with Deaton, the chapter with Peter, and the chapter with the sex slaves, and more all rolled into one neat chapter

Pairings:  |  |  | 

Introducing: 

|  |  |  | 

and next chapter will be about 

Let me know if anyone has problems with 

* * *

 

 

“Is he okay?” A horse voice asked from the corner, a shaggy haired man was sitting nude in a smaller cage, his hands cuffed and gloved next to his neck.  
  
“I think so. It’s not normal that they make us younger is it?” A short haired brunette frowned as he studied Peter’s body.  
  
“Not normally.” Marcus sighed. “They’re getting ready to sell us. You’re new to this place aren’t you?” He looked at the new comers.  
  
“We’ve been gathered together on the way here, packed in crates and shipped together over the last few weeks.” The man in the corner replied. “I take it that we’re to be sold as some sort of pleasure slave?” He blinked his yellow eyes at Marcus.  
  
“Been sold before?” Marcus frowned.  
  
“You live long enough you get used to people either trying to kill you to get body parts, or enslaving you to use you in one fashion or another. And the fact that he’s dripping cum from his ass kind of gives a clue as to what they have in mind here.” His eyes flashing golden for a moment before going yellow again as he sat there.  
  
“You think you’ve been killed for body parts.” A dark skinned youth with jet black hair looked up, his eyes dark and showing a lack of sleep, he moved so they could see the scar that rounded his entire neck.  
  
“I don’t even want to know why they’d give you a scar like that.” The brunette shuddered. “They caught me a while back, should have known better then to stay in town after I was ousted.” He shook his head.  
  
“What about him?” Marcus nodded towards another brunette farther down, who was filthy and huddled in on himself.  
  
“Don’t know much. He hasn’t talked since they put him in the crate.” The brunette shrugged. “So… are they going to… do that to all of us?” He motioned towards Peter.  
  
“It depends on what the person who buys you wants. They had one last month, one of my pack… who was turned into an early teen for the people who bought him. His memories erased so that he’d never know what he’d lost, and only grow up knowing being their play thing.” Marcus shook his head. “I’d ask your names, but after tonight we won’t likely see each other again, ever.” He looked sad as he said that, and the others gave a soft nod, some where over the course of the last few days they’d come to realize they weren’t going to be very social for likely the rest of their lives.  
  
Peter awoke some time later, confused as the last thing he remembered was a basketball game at high school. The rest of his life washed clean away by the magic the twins had used on him. He kept wondering when his sister or her husband were going to come get him. But something about the way the others were sitting told him that he probably wasn’t going to get out of this like he usually did.  
  
Meanwhile, Deaton was trying very hard not to watch as Isaac stuffed his teenaged cock into Chris’ mouth, which had been hanging open as Scott slammed his large cock into the tight human ass in front of him. Stiles cleared his throat again to get Deaton’s attention back on him. “You said we had a problem?” Stiles gestured to one of the chairs and sat down himself.  
  
“Yes. I just got word that one of the local packs… one that my youngest sister was emissary to… was decimated.” Deaton looked worried.  
  
“Is your sister?”  
  
“Dead.” Deaton sighed. “The police identified her body this morning. But they only found about half her pack. I went out and looked at the spot, and from what I can tell they didn’t go willingly.” He looked hard at Stiles.  
  
“They were taken.” Stiles eyes hardened. He’d heard rumors that there might be someone taking omegas and stray pack less supernatural beings, following in the wake of Deucalion and the alpha pack’s mess. But this was the first time they’d hit this close to his home. He could feel himself almost vibrating with rage at the idea that someone would come into their territory and try to pick off the helpless.  
  
“It gets worse.” Deaton swallowed. “No one can find my nephew.” Stiles eyes went wide. To take a wolf was one thing. They drew the attention of hunters and collectors right and left. But no one took a druid. Especially not since Jennifer’s offering to the old gods had revitalized all the druids in the country. That worried Stiles more, but also infuriated him. Enough that Derek walked in and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, snuggling into him to try to take some of the anger out of him, Stiles patted his arm and looked at Deaton.  
  
“Do you know where they’re based out of?”  
  
“I have an idea.” He handed a print out flier to Stiles. “My sister worked as an FBI agent for years. Some of her contacts knew she was a druid. And she’d helped set up some other druids and supernatural creatures into safe zones. They trusted her. So when she went missing for a few days they went digging. They found her dead body and saw what was done to her pack. They tracked these bastards down when they realized my nephew was missing.” He pulled out another picture, one of his nephew full frontal in chains. “They’re selling him tonight.” Deaton’s normally calm voice shook with suppressed rage as he looked at the photo.  
  
“How do you want to play this?” Stiles asked. “Smash and grab or infiltration?” He looked at Deaton carefully.  
  
“I have the money to buy him. We’ll try that route. If that fails, I don’t want anything left of these monsters.” His face seemed to grow still as he spoke.  
  
“I couldn’t agree more. I’ll see about organizing a small group to go with me, so I can look the part. And we’ll get him back.” Stiles squeezed Deaton’s hand and he nodded, now looking directly at the sex show in front of him to distract him from his own thoughts. The hunter sandwiched between the two wolves seemed almost ironically arousing to the elder druid as he watched them carefully.  
  
“You need a distraction.” Stiles put his hand on Deaton’s shoulder and lead him out to another room, he’d sent out a psychic call through his connection to the pack, and the twins were sitting in the guest room. “Boys, I want you to show Deaton how much we appreciate him.” He smirked as the twins moved in unison, Ethan capturing the old man’s lips as Aiden went behind him to start undressing the elder druid. “I have schemes to hatch, I’ll check on you later.” He patted Deaton on the shoulder.  
  
“Thank you.” Deaton said between kisses.  
  
“It is a pleasure to finally be able to repay some of what you’ve done for us.” Stiles slipped out just as Deaton’s jeans were sliding down his hips.  
  
“What are you planning?” Derek asked as he walked with Stiles back to his work room.  
  
“Someone needs to teach these bastards that they don’t get to do this to people.” Stiles leaned into Derek’s gentle touch.  
  
“Why do I assume that is going to require a lot of us to be naked?” Derek sighed.  
  
“Because the best plans require LOADS of nudity.” Stiles grinned. “And most of it all male and full frontal if it’s a really good plan.”  
  
“We’re going to regret this aren’t we….”  
  
“Depends, we’re taking your vehicle.”  
  
“Lovely.” Derek sighed.  
  
“Glad you approve.” Stiles chuckled, looking through the open door as Chris gave a moan around Isaac’s cock, his own starting to throb between his braced legs, and Scott’s hand quickly darting down to stroke Chris’ cock, bringing the hunter as he pumped his firm ass. “Now… to planning.”  


)0O0(

  
  
The black SUV’s doors opened to the exclusive club opening, the thrum of the music and the spot lights in the sky drawing attention to the club and the line of people in front waiting to get in. There were a few people in line here and there in fetish gear but by and large most looked like they were in for a regular night of clubbing. They would never see the back part of the club, that’s what the occupants of the SUV where here for. Scott and Jackson got out of the front of the SUV, both wearing their leather collars that were black tonight, and matching double exposure boxers. Their cocks hung free and hard in the open air, each shaved smooth, and a leather cock ring tight around the bases of their swollen members. In their exposed asses were thick vibrating plugs that had wolf tails attached so it looked like they each had a wolf’s tail coming off their ass. They walked to either side of the SUV and opened it to reveal Derek dressed much the same way, giving a blow job to Stiles who was wearing red leather pants and a red leather vest. His hands carding their way through Derek’s hair he held him on his cock as he came. He pulled his play thing off his cock with a decidedly filthy pop and put himself back in his pants.  
  
“To the door.” He said and the three boys quickly shut the SUV and locked it before attending to Stiles’ sides, Derek holding a brief case chained to his wrist. He walked up to the head of the line, his attention solely on the bouncer as he walked his boys to the front. He pulled a bullet out of his vest pocket and flashed the Argent family crest on it to the bouncer, he checked the list in his hand for the symbol, verifying it as a hunter’s mark and issued them inside to much protests from the line who were confused as to why a silver looking bullet with a symbol etched in it got this kid and his pets in before them. He was escorted to the vip section, an upper lounge area that over looked the dance floor. There were other, more adult hunters, each with sex slave supernaturals fully nude or partially nude around them.  
  
“Gentlemen.” A man who looked to be about forty stepped up the stairs, his either side flanked by druids, Stiles could feel the magic in them, and was glad he’d taken the opportunity to down a will bark infusion to hide his magic from anyone attempting a cursory scan. “You may call me Oberon of House Lachey, and I would like to welcome you to my auction.” He smiled, his brown leather clothing lined in a cream colored fur, and Stiles could sense power radiating off of him but he didn’t recognize it, so he decided to file it away for later. “I’m pleased you all got your invitations, and I’m most pleased to finally have a representative of the Argent family with us tonight.” He looked at Stiles.  
  
“A pleasure I hope to share in.” Stiles carded his hands through Scott’s hair as he looked at Oberon with a board and slightly put upon face.  
  
“We’re only await one more hunter to begin the auction.” Oberon went to the bar in the vip section and took the drink offered him by the bar tender as he sat down.  
  
“What is it boy?” Stiles asked taking in Scott’s pained and nervous look. He leaned in close like he was suckling on Stiles ear and whispered.  
  
“I smell my dad….” He hissed.  
  
‘Crap.’ Stiles tugged on the psychic bonds that had been growing between him and the pack as he slept with them.  
  
‘your dad? What’s your dad doing here?’ Derek asked in a mental voice that hide none of his worry.  
  
‘don’t know… just… smell him…’ Scott looked around carefully and let his eyes go calm, while inside he was freaking out, sharing his visual of his father, who was dressed in a black leather jacket, a pair of black chaps and a black leather cod piece and leashed to either wrist was a man. On his left was a twenty something muscular guy wearing just a collar and a leather thong, and on his right was a blond twenty something guy, less muscularly developed but through their connection to Stiles could tell he was a druid of some kind.  
  
“Ah, the Creston family has arrived.” Oberon welcomed Scott’s father.  
  
“Kind of hard to pass up the chance to get some exotics to liven up my stables.” Rafael chuckled as he took a seat near Stiles, trying hard not to let his body language give away his shock that his nearly naked son and his son’s best friend were sitting next to him.  
  
“Didn’t think we’d have the pleasure of seeing you again Creston.” Stiles drawled as he petted Scott. “Still mad that we Argents beat you to this young pup?” He smirked, drawing attention to the tension that all the masters and supernaturals had been aware was between them the second they’d seen each other, but deflecting any hidden meaning.  
  
“I was wondering at your gall for bringing him out in public like this.” Rafael covered.  
  
“Maybe I’ll sell him to you at a discounted rate, he’s been so fuck to use, but might have to change up, but if there’s one thing he’s good at is a little under the sheets action.” He chuckled darkly.  
  
“I may just take you up on it. Might go a long ways to healing the bad blood between us.”  
  
“You see, this is what I love to hear, hunter families coming together to forgive past issues.” Oberon beamed and walked to the far side of the vip section to a set of double doors and opened them with a pass key taking the group of masters into a sound proofed chamber with a pit in the center about five foot deep. Around the dais that surrounded the pit were chained supernaturals held in display till it was their turn to be sold. Stiles felt the shock hit two of his wolves as they moved in.  
  
‘shit.’ Derek’s mental voice started cursing.  
  
‘what the hell?’ Jackson went cold inside. Stiles looked through their senses and saw a teenaged Peter in one part of the circular room, and in another an exact copy of Jackson with a different hair cut both of them chained up.  
  
‘well fuck.’ Stiles sighed internally. ‘this just got strange. Hang on. Going to link up with Rafael. Stiles go touch your dad’s hand that’s leashed to the druid.’  
  
‘right.’ Scott walked over and brought Rafael’s hand up to pet him, the second he did his eyes went wide as the connection was made through both the druid and Scott.  
  
‘Listen, I figure you’re here under cover, and you’re here with a werewolf and a druid because you’re aware of what and who they’re selling here. We’re here to break out the black kid down the way with all the fancy cuffs. His uncle asked us to step in. But these two….’ Stiles flashed the images in the group mind. ‘Well that one is Derek’s uncle, and that one is some kind of twin or doppelgänger to Jackson. We need to break this party up and break it up fast as hell.’ Stiles never once looked at Rafael while he talked in their shared space.  
  
‘How are you…’  
  
‘I’m a druid, and Scott’s pack master. Scott’s a werewolf. Would have told you except for the whole you’re human and not supposed to know about the supernatural and him not talking to you thing. But more on that after we get out of this alive. Any way you can arrest all of these guys?’  
  
‘We have a team waiting for confirmation and they’ll storm in.’  
  
‘They’ll need to get past the defenses those two are generating.’ Stiles flashed the two druids that were magically tethered to the stones of the room they were in. They seemed to be casting wordless spells into the very stone.  
  
‘I don’t know if I can stop them, I wasn’t expecting this much magic.’ The blonde’s voice came into the link. ‘I mean I’m good at somethings, ten years of practice, but this… is out of my depth.’  
  
‘Not mine. I’m going to need to be carried out of here after, but if you can handle that and keep me safe I’ll break the enchantments and your guys can storm in.’ Stiles  
  
“Gentlemen, let us start our first bidding.” Oberon had the twins lead the dark haired dark skinned slave boy with the scar across his neck down into the pit. “Our first item for bid is a rare creature, only a few hundred left n the wild. But you can quickly fix that if you have a mind to.” He chuckled. “I give you a Hydra.” The twins touched the boy and his body arched as his entire naked body was suddenly covered in grey serpent scales before returning to normal human looking skin. “But I know that wont be enough to convince you that I have a live Hydra.” He signaled and one of the twins cut the head off of the boy. Taking the head that was still very much alive away and showing it to the crowd. The body didn’t bleed, it simply started covering the gaping wound with a green fluid. “As you can see, you can either reattach his head, using this as a punishment, or keep the head and body separate and watch as a new head grows on the body and a new body grows on the head. And this can be done up to once a month to allow your slaves to double every time.” He signaled and they put the slave’s head back on his body, the green fluid binding the boy’s head back in place, as it healed to reveal the scar once more. “Who will start the bidding?” He grinned.  
  
‘Okay I’m putting a stop to this shit RIGHT the fuck now.’ Stiles gave warning as Derek and the other two boys put a hand on his back to stabilize him. Druidic runes began to glow under Stiles’ skin. He went to the center of his mind, a place where he stored all his magical knowledge and tapped into all of it at once. The runes began to glow in a soft blue green light, that was drawing the attention of the others in the room.  
  
“What’s he doing?” One of the other hunters frowned.  
  
“Brother mine, someone’s being naughty…” But before either of the twins could act Stiles looked at them and they dropped to the ground unconscious. While he held them there with his magic he sliced their connection to the wards in this place, and began brick by brick to shove their magic out and replace it with his own. Each stone he took started glowing blue as his magic took it over. In short order he had half the stones at his control.  
  
“FBI YOU’RE UNDER AREST!” Rafael pulled his gun and at the same time the werewolf at his side pulled a gun off of Rafael’s belt and pointed it at Oberon.  
  
“You let the FBI IN!?!” One of the hunters glared at Oberon.  
  
“Oh shut up and kill them already.” He sighed, kicking his druid twins and getting not response. “Powerful magic boy. But it wont be enough.” He dropped his coat to reveal he was bare chested, neon pink runes all over his body to make complicated tattoo patterns all over his skin shone as he started fighting Stiles. “No one druid can stand up against me.” He chuckled.  
  
“How about a pack master.” Stiles grinned, reaching through Derek, Scott, and Jackson to pull on their entire pack’s strength, but strangely he also felt Peter and the Jackson clone as well. Then he felt Deaton, Morrell, and through them he felt Marcus. But back through Scott he could feel Rafael, and his partner and the druid with them as part of his pack now. He felt the web of them, drew them in like they were parts of him. And then he cast his net out puling in the bound supernaturals, building on their desire to be free he tied them to him psychically and that tipped the balance even more, Oberon fell back his runes fading.  
  
“You bastard… this… this isn’t over.” He threw a stone off his belt on the floor and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
“SLEEP!” Stiles yelled and the hunters and there enslaved pets fell to the ground unconscious. “Make sure I wake up in my bed.” Stiles mumbled before falling asleep himself. He didn’t get to see how Rafael’s werewolf partner and Derek caught him, they looked at each other and could seen pack about each other. Scott, Jackson, and the druid started getting the other supernaturals out of their chains.  
  
“You’re Scott McCall?” Marcus asked, his eyes half glazed from the drugs they’d been giving him to keep him sedated.  
  
“Yep. Your Uncle wanted to make sure you got free.” He smashed the chains using a piece of the railing around the pit he’d pulled off to have a weapon against the werewolf proof chains.  
  
“Thanks.” Marcus mumbled, he could feel the tug to be near Stiles, to help him. He didn’t even know the kid but he knew he had to touch him, be near him. And he realized that the kid was his emissary now. “Is he okay?” Marcus kept looking at Stiles, vaguely aware the other supernaturals in the room were as well.  
  
“He’ll be fine. He just needs to rest. Let’s get you out of here…” Scott helped hold Marcus up.  
  
“Can we go to him first?” He heard the whine in his voice and felt his face flush.  
  
“You’re already tied to him?” Scott’s eyes went wide.  
  
“He used some kind of big magic that drew us into the pack, linking us all into it.” Marcus pointed to the others who were moving closer to Stiles as they were freed.  
  
“Shit.” Scott sighed.  
  
“Peter?” Derek asked as he hissed at the burn of the binds around his uncle’s younger body, shattering the binds with a great deal of force. “Peter!” He shouted again and slowly Peter’s eyes cleared. He looked around confused.  
  
“This isn’t the gym…” He frowned but his face went lax, as if frowning were too much effort to put into an emotion just then. He looked up at Derek and frowned. “How pissed is she?” He asked weakly.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“My sister… your wife. She’s pissed isn’t she?” Derek swallowed hard as he looked at Peter who didn’t realize he wasn’t his father. He’d never appreciated how similar in looks he was to his father till now. He picked up Peter and carried him towards the others. “Just don’t let Derek see you carrying me in… I’ll never live it down.” He curled up, loosing himself in slumber as he held onto Derek as if he was the only thing that was real. Derek hoped that they could some how fix or protect him but he knew that he’d have to deal with this whole thing at some point. He stroked Peter’s head and hoped there wouldn’t be anything bad to come of this.  
  
Across the room Jackson was silently taking the cuffs off of the boy who was an exact duplicate of him. Right down to the same junk and everything. He looked at the other boy’s shocked expression and realized he didn’t have any clue as to why they looked identical. But as he held the other boy’s hand he felt something. A connection, a memory… buried deep inside, of not always being alone… of two little babies holding hands like this in a warm dark place… they pulled apart staring at one another and then down at each other’s hands.  
  
“My name is Jackson. What’s yours?” Jackson said low next to the boy.  
  
“Kai. Kai Tanner… why do you look like me?” Kai frowned hard at Jackson.  
  
“I don’t know.” Jackson shrugged and helped Kai to his feet, careful not to touch hands again. “Let’s get you out of here first and then we’ll talk about it and try to figure out.”  
  
Slowly the pack, plus its new six members gathered around Stiles. They were petting him and showing affection when the FBI burst in, Rafael stepped up and so did Tommy explaining that the kid had helped. They cuffed the subdued bad guys waking each one up enough to explain their rights to them as they were hauled away. It was when the ambulance workers and the FBI tried to move the naked and clearly traumatized ex slaves that they realized they had a problem. None of them wanted to leave Stiles. As one ambulance worker tried to bodily move Kai, Jackson’s eyes went blue as he roared at her. She stumbled back, about the same time someone tried to pull the younger shaggy haired boys from the group, he turned on the man trying to pull him away, his skin darkened around his eyes as the rest of his flesh began to pale.  
  
“Mike I suggest you let go of the kid.” Tommy warned.  
  
“Dawkins, he’s just a kid.” Mike chuckled, turning back to face the pitch black eyes of the creature holding him, it opened his mouth to reveal three rows of razor sharp hooked fangs, the hand on the arm he was holding now having talons instead of fingers. Mike let go and tried to distance himself, he’d worked as an EMT with Tommy and Rafael on a lot of the supernatural cases, but he’d never seen one of what ever this kid was. Tommy grabbed him around the middle as the kid launched himself at Mike. Holding the squirming kid in the air Tommy looked at his companion.  
  
“Merton.”  
  
“On it, he was in this one?” Merton ducked over and looked at the markings and how they had held the kid in captivity. “I think he’s a Fury.” Merton said heading back over to where one of the techs had brought in his bag. He opened it and pulled out his bestiary. He thumbed down the entry on Furies and looked up. “Grab his left ear and stroke it slowly in a clock wise manor.” Tommy gave him a dark look over the top of the kid but started doing it. With in second the kid calmed down and started shifting back to normal. Before too long he was completely human looking, and cuddling into Tommy’s side.  
  
“Right… I think before we get too far into massive troubles and I have to play guess the exotic again, can we have your names and species?” Merton looked at the group.  
  
“I’m Tony.” The boy with the scar on his neck said with a hoarse voice. “You already know I’m a hydra.” He gave a sad smile; Merton nodded and turned to the next.  
  
“Marcus, and I was a druid, now I’m a werewolf… and a druid.” Marcus was keeping and eye on Peter.  
  
“Name’s Justin.” The brunette looked up, his eyes flashing for a second. “Phoenix.”  
  
“I’m starting to see why they said they were selling exotics only tonight.” Merton mumbled and turned to the next.  
  
“Tyler.” The man with the yellow eyes looked up at Merton from where he was stroking Stiles’ cheek. “I am the last heirosphinx in existence.”  
  
“What’s a heirosphinx?” Mike asked. Tyler shook his head, his eyes going golden as his face transformed into that of a hawk, his body becoming that of a humanoid cat, and stubs of wings forming on his back. “Oh…”  
  
“The last person to capture me cut my wings.” Tyler replied to the unasked question as he shifted back. “They’ll grow back in time.”  
  
“And you’re the last?” Merton said barely above a whisper.  
  
“We can sense each other anywhere on the planet… there isn’t another one of my kind anywhere on this world anymore. The only one other then me was killed twenty years ago by hunters in the south of France. Since then I’ve been alone.” He turned back to Stiles.  
  
“I’m Alek and I’m a Mai.” The blonde curly haired youth sat near Kai, rubbing his back. “This is Kai, he’s a Jackal.”  
  
“You two know each other?” Jackson felt his jealousy spiking.  
  
“Mai and Jackals usually hate each other with a passion. My… friend brought peace between us and them. Kai was there when that happened. And he was helping us morn my friend when he and I got caught in San Francisco.” Alek said quietly.  
  
“That just leaves me then.” The curly black haired boy looked up and blushed, and then the blush kept creeping across his body till his glowing cheeks where covered in a red glowing scale pattern while the rest of him got a dull rusty colored scale pattern all over it. He closed his orange eyes and slowed his breathing till he transformed back. “Sorry about that. Salamanders don’t have the best control at my age.” He sighed. “I’m Robby by the way.” He blinked up at the group.  
  
“It’s okay.” Scott patted him on the back. “It’s okay.” Robby started nuzzling into the touch, almost purring and blinked at himself.  
  
“Anyone want to explain why we can’t separate them from these kids?” Mike frowned.  
  
“Stiles was needing pack energy to fight the magic in here, so he tapped into every supernatural creature he could… including them, and bonded them into our pack.” Scott stood up, his eyes going red. “I’m our alpha. This is Derek and Jackson, they’re betas.” He looked at Tommy who ducked his head and bared his neck to the alpha. Scott walked up and licked along that long exposed neck and bit down enough to leave a hickie that would last on Tommy’s neck. Tommy for his part flushed and moaned; his leather pouch filling up quite rapidly as the young alpha pulled back. “And he pulled these two in too.” He pointed to Tommy and Merton.  
  
“Us three.” Rafael held up his hand.  
  
“Well you’re not the first human he’s pulled in.” Derek smirked. “Just the first one he actively doesn’t like for some reason.” He started to pick up Stiles and the others moved like they understood and stood as well as Derek moved Stiles. “Where’s your ambulance?”  
  
“Outside and to the left of the door.”  
  
“Okay.” He started to walk out and he stopped looking at Scott.  
  
“Take them out, you’re all going to get checked out and then you’re coming back to our pack den while we sort everything out.”  
  
“Pack den?” Rafael crossed his arms.  
  
“Stiles’ house. I’m sure you remember the address.” He kept his red eyes as he looked at his dad and then turned back to his pack to follow.  
  
“Yeah this isn’t going to be awkward at all.” Rafael sighed as he followed his son out; able to see his exposed ass and the vibrating plug in his hole as they walked out of the club.  
  
After they were all checked out to be in healthy condition the new problem became sorting out who was riding where. The SUV would only hold so many people. Scott and Derek took the back seats out and put them in the FBI van, since they knew Rafael was going to the same place. That allowed everyone to get in the back and snuggle in against Stiles while Scott and Derek got in the front and Derek drove them back home. Scott had Jackson carry Stiles while he called John and had him come out and give everyone permission to cross the spell line, Tommy and Derek put the seats back in the SUV and headed in with everyone else, going straight to the pack den where there were already four naked werewolves, three naked male adults, and two teenaged girls in their bras and panties. The supernaturals sniffed the air, getting a sense of each other and made room for Jackson to lay Stiles down and everyone took a space around him, cuddling together touching him. The humans of the group getting into the big puppy pile as well. Tommy pulled Merton’s hand and they joined, and Rafael was hesitant till Scott pulled his hand down and made his father spoon with him and Isaac, Melissa came in shortly there after in a nightie and snuggled down by John and that’s when it hit. They could feel the pack’s energy coursing through everyone. Passing through each of them and into Stiles, coursing back and forth through him, healing him as they held him in the midst of them; a pack united in saving its pack master.  
  
“You’re in with this?” Rafael asked his ex-wife as he looked at her in a state of sheer disbelief.  
  
“Raf, you’re not going to last long if you don’t let go and go with it. I remember how you were in collage, before the booze.” She held up a hand. “I know your sober now. And I’m proud of that. But you need to find that side of you that could have fun with out the booze.” She reached out and stroked his arm. “Now shut up and take your pants off.”  


)0O0(

  
  
Stiles woke up slowly the next day, realizing somewhere in the mess of bodies someone had taken his cloths off. He smiled to himself as he looked out through lazy heavy lidded eyes he realized he was not snuggling into Derek like he’d thought. He opened his eyes to take in curly black hair that was to his face, and the strong muscular nude body he was pulled up against. He didn’t recognize this man and felt a little self conscious having his hard cock sandwiched between his rather muscular ass cheeks. Stiles stretched out his mind and touched the man and all at once he got a sense of fur and feathers and knew he was apart of the pack and bound to him. Tyler. That was his name. Tyler. He smiled as he nuzzled into Tyler’s body.  
  
‘Oh we’re going to have to have a talk about sex soon.’ Stiles grinned as he pulled back and sat up taking in the extra bodies and his naked pack all in a big pile together. A few faces weren’t there but he could smell coffee so he knew where Scott was. Getting up and being careful not to wake any of the sleeping supernaturals, Stiles made his way to the kitchen where Melissa was sitting in one of the chairs, his father’s head between her legs, while Chris was at the stove cooking, Scott hammering away at his hole while Rafael sat there in his boxers shell shocked. His partner, Tommy, and his boyfriend Merton where sitting in their boxers as well while Wes was busy sucking on his father’s cock. Derek was by the coffee pot pouring Stiles a cup; he only knew that because there was no way Derek took that much sugar in his coffee. He slipped in behind his boyfriend and kissed him right on his tattoo.  
  
“Morning sexy.” He smiled.  
  
“Morning yourself.” Derek grinned. “I almost had your tray ready.” He nodded towards the tray he’d been setting up.  
  
“Awww. You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He leaned up and kissed Derek. “Just for that, and for getting everything right, you’re topping privileges are back in effect.” Stiles smiled as Derek’s eyes went from normal to lust blown at the idea of what that meant for them. “Food first. Sex after.” Stiles chided and they found a place at the table next to Rafael.  
  
“How the hell did all this happen?”  
  
“Well I’m guessing you know about werewolves and their naughty mouths?” He looked to Tommy who nodded. “Well, a lot of biting, some strange magic, and some shit I wouldn’t believe if I hadn’t been there to see it later, we had a decent sized pack on our hands. And then we had a crazy druid chick who’d kind of went insane, and she did this human sacrifice ritual to try to give all the druids everywhere more juice.”  
  
“I wondered what caused that.” Merton mumbled giving Stiles time to sip his coffee and turn to kiss Derek passionately. Rafael cleared his throat.  
  
“What? Good coffee making skills deserve rewards.” Stiles smiled and then turned back to the group to finish talking. “She captured Chris, Melissa, and my dad to kill them for the last phase and Alison, Scott, and I did a ritual of our own, basically dying in their place. Deaton brought us back… but we’re scarred by the experience. I didn’t handle it as well as the other two because they had others and everyone was ditching me. So… a few late night rage-a-thons later and I ended up with sex slave werewolves and all the attention I could handle. Then we get pulled into that club by Deaton to rescue his nephew only to find…”  
  
“Kai.” Derek supplied.  
  
“Kai, and Peter and… that just kind of went pear shaped right quick. Fast thinking by the way.” He nodded to Rafael. “So now I have ten new people to fit into our lives and to have the sex talk with.” Stiles shook his head and leaned into Derek’s warmth as he sipped his coffee again and beamed up at Derek. “It’s really good.” He smiled.  
  
“Uh.. sex talk?” Rafael frowned.  
  
“Well look around, I’ve had sex with most everyone here, minus Melissa, my dad, and the ten new arrivals last night.” Stiles shrugged.  
  
“And that’s normal…?” Rafael looked confused.  
  
“Normal’s subjective. Everyone has their own tastes. I just… help them realize what they like and that it’s okay to have it. Take Derek. I’m the first guy he was ever with. And he realized after that he’s bisexual. He loves me, and he’s devoted, but he likes women too. Which is why if you want a ride Melissa I’m happy to share, he’s big enough for it.” Melissa looked at Derek and gave him a predatory grin that made him blush a little, just before she threw her head back and moaned her orgasm into the sheriff’s mouth.  
  
“And him?” Rafael pointed to the now dripping ass of Chris where Scott had finished up and was helping cook.  
  
“Alison’s dad, Chris. He lost his wife, was sexual frustrated, we share the same rapist. He wanted to kill your son for the werewolf thing, and because he was and is sleeping with his daughter. We talked it out and realized he just needed a firm hand to help him explore what he likes in bed.” Stiles finished his coffee; Derek got up and took the cup to the pot. “Oh now you’re just showing off.” Stiles grinned.  
  
“Nothing wrong with showing off when I already have what I want.” Derek said over his shoulder.  
  
“He’s got a point.” Stiles shrugged as he turned back to his plate full of meats and started eating, after a few strips of bacon he looked at Rafael. “Now more on point. I know those two are a couple.” He nodded to Tommy and Merton, and watched them squirm. “If the body language wasn’t enough of a dead give away, the bond to them would be.” He gave his gaze to Rafael. “As for you. You and I will need to have a long conversation about what you want.” He took his cup of coffee from Derek and sipped.  
  
“And what do I want?” Rafael looked a little angry.  
  
“You really don’t want me to share secrets that aren’t mine to share over breakfast.” Stiles said over his cup.  
  
“Prove you’re some hot shot druid boy.” Rafael glowered, and Derek gave a sigh before sitting down next to Stiles.  
  
“Don’t worry you’re not going to be punished. He wants a demonstration is all.” Stiles patted Derek’s head and reassured him. “I have a bit of a temper sometimes, the wolves know how to placate that.” Stiles took a long gulp of his coffee and sat it down shaking his head when Derek moved to get more. “What you want… well it’s complicated. I can see a lot of things you want. The big one of course is you want to pin Scott down to that counter and fuck his ass so damn hard that he limps the next day. You never had feelings for him like that before but seeing him naked and curled around me at the club last night awoke something in you you didn’t know you had and now you’re not sure what to do with it and you’re worried he’ll pick up on it because Tommy’s lectured you on how strong a werewolf’s nose is.” He looked directly into Rafael’s eyes. “And the hunger to fuck your son is so strong you were waiting for a moment alone to jerk off to it today but with a house full of wolves you were a little embarrassed to jerk off so you were going to wait till you get back to your hotel room and do it there. Maybe even see if you could find any incest porn where any of the actors looked enough like Scott that you could picture it was him doing all the dirty little things the guy in the video will be doing to his partner, picturing you mounting him and fucking that sweet hole, and let me tell you from personal experience it’s sweet, grips you in all the right places and is always virgin tight thanks to werewolf healing.” Stiles reached out with his power and Scott moved over to his side, and he turned Scott around to show his ass off to Rafael and he began fingering the loose and lubed werewolf teen who tried to hold back his moans.  
  
“You’ve made your point.” Rafael blushed and tried to look away.  
  
“I don’t think I have.” Stiles worked his fingers in deep two at a time and hit Scott’s prostate and a small spark of magic was all it took for him to be moaning and cumming in front of his father, the look of need and hunger on Rafael’s face as he struggled not to reach out and touch his son just then was a hard thing to watch, but the tent in his boxers spoke volumes. “The thing to remember here Raf, is he wears my collar.” Stiles pointed to the leather collar as he made Scott turn around showing his hard dripping cock to his father. “The way to his hole is through me. You want to fuck him to your heart’s content and empty those big balls of yours in his tight cunt, then you have to learn to service my needs.” Stiles smirked. “I can feel how horny you are, how long it’s been since you got off, and how much this is turning you on to be put on display on the spot like this. So stand up Raf, stand up and take those boxers off, right here where everyone can see your hard cock.” Stiles smirked as Rafael blushed slight before standing up and shucking off his boxers, his cock swollen and almost purple from the need to cum.  
  
“There, now was that so hard?” Stiles smirked. “When’s the last time you played with that fire hose?” Stiles asked fingers still deep in Scott’s ass. Rafael blushed and mumbled something under his breath. “I’m sorry, I’m the druid, he’s the werewolf, and you’ll need to speak up.” Stiles said, with a hard thrust of his fingers against Scott’s prostate to punctuate his point.  
  
“I said it’s been about a week.” Rafael leveled his best glower while standing there naked with a raging hard on trying not to think about his naked son who was getting fingered in front of him.  
  
“Well, I think it’s high time you …” But Stiles got interrupted as Tyler came running in with Peter who seemed to be having an epileptic fit. “What happened?” He stood up and went over to the boy, his hand already on the center of Peter’s chest trying to use his powers steady him.  
  
“Not sure. One minute he’s fine, then the next he’s panting and acting like a man possessed, he jumped on Marcus and started trying to suck his cock hot and heavy but just kind of went into this fit.” Tyler looked more worried then they did.  
  
“He’s addicted; its part of the spell.” Marcus came in and looked at Stiles with a slight flush on his dark skin.  
  
“Spell?” Stiles refocused his abilities to scan the magic that had reversed Peter’s aging.  
  
“He’s addicted to druid sperm now. Needs an almost daily fix or he starts going into these fits… a kind of punishment.” Marcus offered his hand and helped show Stiles where to look.  
  
“Okay get him down on his knees.” Stiles pulled his chair over to him and sat down on it with his legs wide before he ordered the boy’s gaping mouth forced down his cock. He was soon fucking the book and as more and more of his precum slipped out of his dick, the more calm Peter became till he was almost too still. But the whole while his urgent cock sucking became more and more intense and focused. His eyes glowing wolven amber as he worked Stiles into his throat, and he seemed to tremble with pleasure as Stiles spilled in his throat. Stiles petted him, his soft hair soon being nuzzled into Stiles’ hand. “We’ll have to work out a system between Deaton and I to make sure he gets enough druid cum to keep him stable.” Stiles helped the boy off his cock, the boy who was now blushing horribly. “Okay pack meeting, you adults who already know the rules can stay out here and amuse yourselves, everyone else into the den, we have things to discuss.” Stiles held out his hand and Derek put his cup of coffee in it, he nodded his thanks and headed in, holding on to Peter who seemed at least aware of things now, but still half out of it.  
  
“While their busy with their pack dynamics, Wes, be a dear and lube your ass up so John can fuck you into my hungry pussy.” Melissa smiled up at the blushing deputy.  
  
“Yes Ma’am.” Wes swallowed, his face still painted in Stilinski cum.  


)0O0(

  
  
“Okay, our pack works a little differently then every other pack of any supernaturals you’ve ever seen before. We have humans and supernaturals working side by side and all are pack. We have an emissary, me, and we have a pack master, which is also me. But I’m also having sex with most of the pack, as they are with each other. That was mostly started as a way to get even with them and turned into a bonding thing that’s helped us become more grounded to each other. I did not mean to bind the extra ten of you to us last night. So you guys have options. Our pack offers protection and freedom. And all the sex you can ever want. Or you can be a part of the pack and not have sex if you so choose, you’ll miss out on the deeper connection, but that’s your choice. Or you’re welcome to strike out on your own, but you’re always welcome here. If you choose to stay the den will add to itself to accommodate you here.” He motioned around the room to the closets. “I’m going to give you time to think about it. I’m going to sit down over here and drink of coffee and read the paper, if you have questions ask each other or me, in a bit we’ll put it to a show of hands who wants to be fully apart of the pack and who doesn’t. And we’ll go from there.” Stiles nodded to everyone sitting on the large circular sofa and went and sat across the room to read the paper and sip his coffee.  
  
A little while later he felt a tentative tap on his shoulder and turned around and smiled at Kai. “What can I do for you?” He smiled softly.  
  
“I… I’ve lived on the streets most of my life.” Kai said quietly as he looked down. Jackson biting his lip as he stood back a few fee. “My parents died when I was young and my uncle took me in and raised me… our pack lived on the streets… jackals aren’t exactly welcome creatures… and… well…” He blushed. “I… I’ve never…” He started to stammer.  
  
“Shhh.” Stiles reached out and cupped the boy’s face. “You are welcome here and you can stay for as long as you like. Jackson’s got a place here and so do you. You don’t have to have sex with any of us for that. If all you want is a pack and a place to stay you’re welcome here for that. If you want the sex, just say the word and we’ll help you find what makes you feel good. It’s not about what I find sexually appealing to me. It’s about what each of you needs to have your needs met. Everyone’s different. Jackson loves to top, but needs to bottom once in a while to feel at peace. It lets him… let go.” He motioned for Jackson to come up. “Can I ask how your parents died?”  
  
“An alpha pack of werewolves attacked their car because Dad was a jackal and mom was a werewolf.” He looked at Stiles with sadness.  
  
“About 17-18 years ago… and your mom was pregnant and you were pulled out of her after she died?” Jackson’s eyes got big as he heard Stiles talk.  
  
“Yeah. My uncle always talked about how he wished he could have gone back… but he never said what for…” he looked back at Jackson. “I think he didn’t want to tell me about you because he knew how much I’d miss you every day if I knew.” He looked down and Jackson came up and brought his face up to look him in the eyes, their foreheads touching as they looked into each others souls.  
  
“I missed you with out knowing you were there to miss.” Jackson finally said.  
  
“Me too.” Kai blushed.  
  
“We’ll make up for lost time.” He nuzzled his twin brother and took his hand and walked back to the couch to kind of snuggle the pain away. Stiles smiled, glad they’d found each other, against some impressive odds, and watched Alek smile at them. Stiles sat back and watched the small conversations and group discussions. A couple people would go up to the old pack and ask them about their collars and the perpetual hard on that each wolf seemed to have. After a while the talking seemed to die down and Stiles stood back up.  
  
“Okay, show of hands, who wants to stay.” Twenty hands went into the air. “Good. I’m glad that’s settled. How many of you are interested in a sexual relationship with the pack?” There was a slight pause before twenty hands went back up. Stiles blinked at that. “I didn’t think that was going to happen but more power to all of us for that.” He smiled. “Okay. We’ll work out a schedule of who gets some one on one time with me coming up so we can get a couple collars passed out. And find out exactly what you like and with whom and all that. For now, I need to see Derek and Peter up in my room.” He nodded to Derek who tapped Peter on the shoulder and directed him out the door. “And when I’m done with Peter, Scott can you tell your dad when it’s time to come up. We’ll deal with him today too if possible and then you’ll know when it’s time to come up yourself.” He smiled. “Enjoy, food’s in the kitchen, coffee’s on, Scott, please be a dear and teach these people how to make coffee, you did wonders with Derek, he’s going to get rewarded for it.” He smiled.  
  
“What’s his reward?” Justin looked over his shoulder at Stiles as he got to the door.  
  
“He gets to top.” He smirked before closing the door to the stunned silence of the room, which soon turned its full attention on Scott.  
  
‘thanks for that.’ Scott sighed to himself before leading the seventeen other people to the kitchen so he could start teaching them how Stiles liked the coffee made.  


)0O0(

  
  
“So why do I get to go first?” Peter bit his lip lightly as he looked at the others.  
  
“Because you’re a werewolf, I know what I’m doing with a werewolf. And I’m also kind of going to make sure you get enough druid cum today so you don’t have a fit tomorrow if we’re a little late.” Peter gave a understanding but embarrassed nod.  
  
“And I’m here for?” Derek frowned.  
  
“Oh you’re here because you’re getting to top. I’ll be in his mouth, and you’ll get to fuck the cum out of me into your uncle’s mouth.” Stiles smirked as he started rearranging his bed.  
  
“You… in front of people?” Derek was shocked.  
  
“Derek, you made me happy, you tried like hell today to make it easier on me. You had the perfect cup of coffee ready for me and a plate of food and made sure they had the healthy stuff for my dad. Much more and I’ll be sucking your cock on a park bench during a parade to prove how happy I am with you. So enjoy that you’re getting to top, and enjoy that you get to have witnesses… or a witness.” He shrugged. “And besides, I kind of want to brag that I can handle this.” He stroked down Derek’s length. “Because damn.” He smirked as Derek’s eyes went electric blue. “And I’m proud to be your boyfriend.” Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek. “Now help me fuck your Uncle’s throat.” He smirked as black swallowed up that electric blue as Derek looked over at Peter who was blushing, but hard as a rock. Stiles pulled away from Derek and directed Peter to the bed, laying him down and kiss him gently as he got his head in a comfortable spot.  
  
He put his dick to Peter’s lips and gently pushed in, timing his trusts for the same moment Derek gave his pucker a gentle lick. He shuddered as Derek ate him out, adding fingers to spur him on as he fucked Peter’s face. But it was as Derek stood and mounted his beloved from behind, his hands on Stiles’ hips and entered him with swift and brutal force and he sheathed himself into Stiles’ wanton hole. Stiles arched his back going balls deep into Peter’s willing throat, writhing between the two points of pleasure he was caught so mercilessly between.  
  
It wasn’t long before Stiles found his bliss between the two Hales and emptied himself once again into Peter’s mouth as he milked Derek’s cock with his spasming ass. He gasped and turned his head to kiss Derek, making out with him as Derek picked up his pace and tried changing his angle to keep Stiles’ orgasm from ending for a little while longer.  
  
“Fuck…” Stiles moaned out, glad he’d finally given into his trust of Derek to let this moment happen. And as Derek’s orgasm took him to the brink and beyond, they basked in the afterglow, cuddling with Peter who felt more relaxed after the second load of druid cum. Stiles gave a lazy smile as he snuggled into Derek’s arms. “You’re really good at that.” Stiles said with affection as he looked into Derek’s eyes. “I love you.” He let it show on his face.  
  
“And I love you too.” Derek leaned down and captured Stiles’ mouth, stealing a moment while they waited for Rafael to come upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go to http://notsalony.tumblr.com/ you’ll be able to see the updated chart of who’s what and how they’re connected and who’s who. -smiles- I hope you enjoy the work I’m putting into this whole thing.


	12. Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do with the man who fathered your best friend who you don’t like who also wants to submit to you to be able to fuck his son? Answer: Be creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanitysamalady This chapter is because of you. People be sure to thank this person for helping me write this.

Pairings:  |  |  | 

and 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter walked out of the bedroom, Stiles’ cum all over his face, slowly fingering it into his mouth, his body thrumming with happiness at having sucked his master’s cock. Derek had told him in the wee hours that something had happened to him, erasing all those years and putting him back to his younger self. Not that he remembered being adult. The magic had simply made it so that all that time had never happened for him. Magic like that came at a price. And Peter was wondering what the price was. Moaning around his fingers in his mouth, he blushed as he passed Rafael, wondering if being so slutty was the price he’d paid for this bit of magic.   
  
He went down stairs to see if any of the wolves wanted to play a game or something… maybe just hang out. He gave a wistful bit of hope a chance as he came down stairs and Scott smiled at him and gave him a hug before walking him back into the pack den where they were setting up an x box. His mind wandering as he played with the leather collar around his neck.   
  
“Want to join us?” Scott asked with a happy smile, and Peter felt at home as he nodded, not trusting his voice. The look of joy that filled Scott’s face just then made it all worth it, sitting down between Jackson and Isaac, Peter picked up one of the controllers and hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of his pack mates.   
  
Meanwhile a very naked Rafael hesitantly knocked on Stiles’ bedroom door. Derek answered it, smirking as he looked him up and down, letting Raf do the same to him. He knew Raf was probably picturing his big dick going into his ex wife’s pussy and could smell the arousal at the idea.   
  
“Play your cards right and maybe I’ll give you a ride too.” Derek smirked as he slipped out, leaving the naked FBI agent in the room alone with Stiles who was reclining naked in his computer chair, sitting on a towel. He looked up from his book at Raf and smirked.   
  
“Still hard I see.” He observed as he turned the page of his book.   
  
“Yes.” Raf swallowed. “You weren’t wrong…” Stiles put a finger up in the air, stalling Raf in mid sentence.   
  
“Oh I know quite well I wasn’t wrong.” Stiles marked his place in his book and looked Raf right in the eyes. “You’d have left if you didn’t want on some level to be mine. And especially if you didn’t want to top Scott. And trust me he’ll love being topped by you. He likes having a big dick in his ass. And yours is clearly big enough.” He reached out and held Raf’s cock in his hand, giving an experimental squeeze. “You seeing anyone?”   
  
“no.” Raf looked away.   
  
“So you are feeling that lying to me is a good way to start out?” Stiles hand slipped down to Raf’s ample balls and squeezed till Raf winced. “Slaves don’t lie.” Stiles let his magic flare up and surround Raf’s cock and balls, removing his hand he flexed it and watched as Raf whimpered, feeling the vice like hand on his genitals. “Now, who have you been seeing?”   
  
“It’s just a casual thing…” Raf choked out.   
  
“I’m not asking you to define it. I’m asking who.” Stiles looked him in the eyes.   
  
“There’s this lady in the mail room… she works nights as a dominatrix…” Raf blushed.   
  
“You like being dominated by women?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.   
  
“She makes me have sex with other men…” Raf blushed furiously.   
  
“She ever let anyone fuck your tight ass?” Stiles moved behind Raf, his hands wandering all over the expanse of flesh before him before pausing right on his sensitive hole.   
  
“no…” His voice was barely a whisper. “I… I usually suck them off or get sucked off… once she made me… masturbate in front of them.” Raf’s face was crimson.   
  
“So you get off on a little public humiliation and putting on shows.” Raf nodded. “And you got off sucking on cocks?” Again Raf nodded. “Sounds to me like you’re a bisexual switch who likes being told what to do some times and likes telling what to do other times. You’ll fit in perfectly here.” Stiles smirked using his magic to lubricate his fingers as he slid them into Raf’s virgin ass. “And trust me, you’ll get more then enough direction here.” Stiles pulled his fingers out of Raf’s ass and walked back to his chair.   
  
“But first let’s see how you suck cock.” He spread his legs and soon Raf was between his thighs giving his long hard cock a tongue bath. Licking from base to tip, over and over again, Raf’s wide tongue was lavishing the underside of Stile’s cock. Before he grasped the tip between his lips and began to run his tongue around the engorged dick head in his mouth. Stiles smirked; Raf’s Dominatrix had taught him how to suck cock pretty damn good. And it was a damn fine use of Raf’s mouth. And who ever he’d been sucking off apparently had some decent sized cocks because Raf was getting a little over half of Stiles’ monster down his throat. Stiles looked into Raf’s eyes as he blew him, and stroked his cheek.   
  
“You’ve learned a lot in your training. It shows.” Raf blushed but redoubled his efforts, clearly spurred on by the compliment. Positive reinforcement seemed to go a long way with the elder McCall; strange that they’d been apart for so much of their lives that both the McCall men would turn out so similar. Stiles was stroking Raf’s cheek and carding his hand through the wavy hair when Raf surprised him and buried his nose in Stiles’ pubes. He’d swallowed the whole monster cock, his face a little red with strain he looked up wanting to please. The hungry look of a man who wanted so badly to be accepted and to please who ever was using his holes shining in Raf’s eyes, Stiles pulled back and shoved his cock down the tight wet heat of Raf’s throat again and again. “Such a good little fucking post. You’ve got some impressive skills at this end.” He kept up the punishing pace, which took longer then normal after his blow jobs from Peter minutes before. Eventually Stiles started cumming down Raf’s throat, pulling his cock out to fill the FBI Agent’s mouth with his thick cream. He eventually pulled his dick out of Raf’s mouth entirely and slapped him in the face so he was covered with cum when the door opened and Scott walked in, his eyes red with lust at the sight of his father’s fuck roughed lips and Stiles’ cum all over his face.   
  
“Scott, let’s let your father lube you up.” Scott blushed but complied, getting into doggy position while Stiles handed Raf a bottle of lube he kept in there for non magical lubing moments. Raf reverently fingered his son slowly, finding no resistance quickly moved to more and more fingers till he had a little resistance getting a fourth finger into his son’s hole. Raf’s cock was throbbing with the idea of his son’s stretched hole on his prick so soon. He lubed up his own cock, and after being positioned by Stiles so he had a good view, Raf slid home into Scott’s tight ass and moaned as he bottomed out. Scott moaned like a bitch in heat as his father’s cock hit his prostate.   
  
He’d had to learn a lot over the last week or so that he really liked things in his ass. He loved topping Isaac and Chris and he loved being with Alison in every sense of the word. And the other day sharing her with Isaac and sharing Isaac with her had been perfect. Now bottoming for his dad, Scott felt a kind of peace he hadn’t ever really thought existed. Letting his mind drift till he was little more then a hunk of meat being fucked relentlessly let a small part of him bloom and grow under the lack of conscious thought. He felt himself getting filled as his father came in him and even felt himself constrict as he had his own orgasmic release, spraying his cum on Stiles’ bedroom floor. Scott finally came to himself some time later cuddling with his dad in Stiles’ bed. They were alone and he couldn’t say for how long they’d been like that.   
  
“Stiles said it’d take a while for you to come back.” Raf said quietly as he held his son.   
  
“I… I’ve never drifted off like that. I know Isaac does… just about every time I fuck him anymore. He goes into that subspace of sub severance and just kind of… stops being and just is…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Kind of glad I helped you get there myself.” Raf gave a smile into Scott’s shoulder, one that deepened as Scott grinned back at him.   
  
“We’ll have to do that a LOT.” Scott grinned as he flexed his ass hole, his dad’s semi hard cock still buried to the hilt in him.   
  
“Stiles said something about us not getting to cum this time?” Raf gave a questioning look.   
  
“Yeah, he’s got a spell on the cocks of all the werewolves that we can’t cum unless he gives the say so. And I suspect that’s what he did to you before he put that collar on you.” Scott reached out and touched Raf’s new leather collar with the wolf symbol on it. He smiled. “I’m glad you’re in the pack now.” Scott nuzzled into his dad, half turned.   
  
“So am I.” Raf smiled, throwing his leg over his son’s hip and slamming his cock home against Scott’s prostate.   
  
“Fuck…” Scott moaned.   
  
“Glad to see you two are getting along.” Melissa smirked from the doorway. “Just glad it didn’t take any fist fights or shouting to get you to get along. A little surprised it took your father’s cock. But eh.” Melissa walked into the room, her bra coming off as she came, and her panties sliding down her hips as she approached Stiles’ bed. “We’re so going to have to do this in a bigger bed later.” Melissa leaned down and kissed Scott and Raf both on the lips before sliding into the bed facing Scott. A little angling and she was seated on Scott’s swollen cock. Scott was caught between the tight heat of his mother’s twat and the instant thrusting of his father’s cock.   
  
“Fuck him harder Raf.” Melissa panted as she clamped herself around Scott, suddenly wishing he could cum again, Scott began fucking himself between them, enjoying the build up, but hating the fact that it wouldn’t go anywhere. He mom kissed him deeply as his dad started sucking on his ear. Scott let out a deep moan as he felt his body have a dry orgasm, caught between them, trying to angle himself against his mom’s g spot because he knew from fucking Alison that his flared head made a better battering ram mid orgasm. Melissa arched her back holding on to her boys as she came around her son’s swollen cock. Fucking herself on him against the rhythm that he and his father were setting. “God you’re hung like your father.” Melissa panted as she made out with her son, turned on all the more as his father fucked him into her pussy. She hadn’t had the pleasure of a big McCall cock in her tight needy pussy since the divorce and she had missed it. Feeling her son fucking her was amazing, a new experience but it reminded her of his father’s cock and her longing for it as well.   
  
Melissa road Scott’s dick for another dry orgasm, before pulling off and deciding to change positions, Stiles had warned her both her men liked a strong woman in charge to call the shots, so now was the time to put that to the test. “We’re changing positions boys.” She smirked as she put Scott on his back and set his father to fucking into him harder from a semi standing position at the foot of the bed. She reached down and started jerking Scott off. Playing with his long hard cock in her silky smooth hand while rolling his balls around in the other, she smirked as her son let out a howl of pleasure and road the feeling to another dry orgasm. The best part of these magical dry orgasms that the boys had, they could go for hours till she was worn out. That coupled with werewolf strength and stamina. She pulled them apart and started kissing Raf before mounting him letting Scott watch as his parents fucked inches from him. Before rolling over on her back and pulling Raf down with her smirking over his shoulder at Scott and spreading Raf’s ass open, explaining to her son with that one gesture what she wanted.   
  
Scott nodded, going behind his father and testing to make sure the man was still lubed up, feeling the distinct texture of Stiles’ magic lube, Scott put his cock head against his father’s ass hole and began sliding down into the virgin heat of his father’s ass. Raf moaned and whimpered into his ex wife’s mouth as their son fucked his ass hard. He’d been thinking about only topping Scott, but riding his son’s cock was awakening whole other sides of Raf that he didn’t know he had. He took his son’s dick like a champ and brought his ex-wife off with a scream as he road his own dry orgasm, his ass spasming around his son bringing him to the same conclusion.   
  
“We’re going to have to get a bigger bed to do this later.” Melissa smirked as she got up and retrieved her cloths. “Because there will be other times.” She smirked, walking out of Stiles’ room bare ass naked and stopping in the hall as Stiles looked her up and down. “See something you like?”   
  
“A woman who’s just got her needs met, of course that turns me on.” Stiles smiled. “How about I help finish you off before work?” Stiles offered.   
  
“You got a spare bed?” Melissa tilted her head to the side, and was a little shocked when he opened the spare bedroom before following him in. She watched him take off his shorts, his massive cock much like his fathers, as he lay on the bed. She draped herself over the horny teen who’d put this all into motion what felt like so long ago. And she sank down his cock moaning and biting her lips as he slid into her, hitting places that his father had hit recently, but so few of the men in this house had a chance of coming close to.   
  
She’d already came to her own bliss a little while ago, but as Stiles fucked up into her, his fingers dancing around her clit and riding into her pussy lips to tease her as he fucked her, she could feel the heat building again. He was talking, she was already heading into a fog of lust and desire, she barely even noticed he was talking till he held up the collar for her. She took it, wrapped it around her neck and leaned down and kissed him before her back arched and she screamed, his cock battering at her cervix with its wide blunt head before she leaned back and fucked down on him, meeting his trusts with her own. Stiles wasn’t sure who was fucking who at this point and didn’t care. He’d once jerked off at Scott’s house thinking about something like this and now that it was happening he was determined to make sure she enjoyed the hell out of it. He started rotating his hips the way he’d done to make Scott squeal once before. And sure enough, he soon had Melissa moaning, begging, and all but sobbing as they road one another. He grabbed her hips and held her tight to him as he unloaded into her, his hot spray splashing her sensitized dripping flesh and brought her one last time in a moaning messy heap of woman flesh that molded itself to Stiles’ body and clung to him as they road out the waves of pleasure coming from each other.   
  
“I don’t know how I’m going to stand up or sit down for my shift…” She coed after.   
  
“I can kiss it all better.” Stiles offered.   
  
“I’m afraid that if I let your tongue anywhere near me right now I may be late for another shift.” Melissa smiled patting Stiles on the cheek before kissing him on the lips, leaving his spare room to go take a shower before work. Stiles watched her go and smiled, and wondered if he should make the suggestion that had been in his head since their little group had gotten so large. He leaned back and smiled, life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 - Tyler is next. It's going to be a little while for an update.


End file.
